


The Academy: The Rose Thorn Series

by Scarlet_Rosen



Category: Scarab Beetle Series - C. L. Stone, The Academy - C.L. Stone, The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rosen/pseuds/Scarlet_Rosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet undergoes some trials that lead her into the care and protection of 9 boys around her age. Over time she meets others like these 9 boys and learns more about the teams and structure of the hidden organization that helps protect the world beyond the governments rules and confinements...The Academy</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Academy Series. Please support the official release!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

 

 

 

            "Scarlet Amaris Nightingale we are moving no matter what you say," That's my mom breaking probably the biggest promise she ever made me. If you couldn't tell already my name is Scarlet. My full name means red child of the moon at night. Weird but in the end of this story, the end of my story, it fits.

            "Mom you swore to me this was the last place we would move to, you swore I'd be a normal teenager," I grew up in the military and once my dad retired my mom swore it was our last time moving. She promised, now we are moving to Charleston in South Carolina.

            "Scarlet you will still be a normal teenager but your dad just got a job offer he simply couldn't refuse, less phone calls at home and more money." Her poor excuse.

            "I don't care how good of an offer it is I just heard I can't even finish the year here in Mesa because dad starts in three weeks enough time to move and get me registered for school. It was hard enough in elementary and middle school but it will be next to impossible now that I'm in high school. It's bad enough that I'm a freak with memory but now I have to move during high school. You broke your promise," I was disgusted.

            "Honey you can paint your entire room red if want this time but we have to move okay. Please just bear with us they are even moving us, it will take two days to get packed up and there will be people to help us unpack too," she's pleading with me to not be upset about her breaking her promise.

            "That's not what I'm upset about you promised we weren't going to move again," besides what I want most is a bigger room with new furniture and red walls plus a new car if I was willing to move that is.

            "Scarlet we will even get you new furniture and cloths, we're going to live in a bigger house and have employees where we live because your dad is so high up in this new company they will pay these people so we can even get a lot more money over time maybe even enough to get you a car," she couldn't have just given up could she.

            "How did you know I wanted any of that, besides I don't care if I have money I just want to be normal I'm going to my room I'm saying goodbye this week anyways. It's not like I have a say in anything I'm a minor. Buy my silence with a convertible that I can drive and maybe I won't complain, new furniture and I definitely won't deal," I may be 16 but I know how to bargain.

            "Well how about a limo until you have your license. Then the convertible for a 17th birthday present." and she knows how to bribe.

            "With a driver," it better cause if I just have one it would be lame.

            "Of course otherwise how would you get around and to school, which is the other reason we are moving they have a great private school without uniforms for you some people have been keeping the security at a high level for the past two years," she smiled.

            "Whatever I'll be in my room see you later," not happy but at least I will have better things that will make me less lame.

 

 

 

 

The next day at school

           

 

 

            "Hey guys, good to see you believe me," I was not happy and I didn't hide it today.

            "Uh oh, here have some Dr.Pepper you don't look happy," my friend could tell something was off from my scowl I'm sure.

            "Yeah you'll never believe what my mom told me yesterday. I'm moving in three days." I took a sip of my DP.

            "What!" all of my friends said in unison. "but didn't you say your mom promised you that you wouldn't move again." One of my closer friends said though I wasn't really close with any of them.

            "Yeah well obviously that promise was broken and it's not even within the state it's across the country in South Carolina. Guys I'm moving to Charleston. Apparently my dad got a job as a Vice President of some company and will be called less often and they offered to like quadruple his current salary. Mom claims they couldn't pass up the offer but I think they could have I mean how hard is it to say, 'Oh sorry we have a teenage daughter and we don't want to move her in the middle of high school," I was definitely more than just not happy I was pissed but mom bought my silence so no complaining to my parents.

           

            I spent the rest of my day saying goodbye then the next day getting transcripts and everything I needed to transfer schools. My teachers were not happy to see their top student leaving but had to sign a paper and write down my grade so I could transfer to this new school and have a longer school year this year. After all they only start in August in the south. Then once the day came I got in the car with my head phones, iPhone 5s, Kindle, and a bunch of cloths. Ready to travel the country again and get to my new house. I even had a pillow and blanket. Good part of moving since I was born I know how to road trip. Bring snacks and entertainment as well as have a good set up for sleeping and you can last anywhere from 12 to 14 hours of a road trip with regular stops of coarse.

            We went on our way and had a lot of fast food but strangely enough always stayed in 5 star hotels in expensive rooms where I got my own king size bed. I enjoy fast food after growing up eating enough of it I can determine the good and bad fast food.

About a week later we started pulling up to the front gate. At first I thought cool another gated community then I realized this was the gate for my house. We pulled up to the curb and an older man who looked to be about 56 walked down the stairs of the front porch.

 

            "Welcome to your new home, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mr. Nightingale," The old man said.

            "Please Sir call me Arkin, this is my wife Rayzel and my daughter Scarlet, Scarlet this is my boss Mr. Coleman." My dad made sure to make me aware that I need to make a good impression.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir," I smiled warmly and shook his hand being perfectly polite.

            "Oh yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too I heard you weren't to thrilled with the move," oh wow and yet my dad wanted me to be polite.

            "Yes well what normal teenager would be happy to leave their life so suddenly to pick up and move, lets just say my fathers lucky I know how to travel or it would have taken much longer to get here," I smile with a little venom this time.

            "Yes I can see where that could be helpful, I made sure to get a room prepared that you would like so that you might enjoy your move a bit more," he smiled.

            "Thank you I'm sure I will find it." I think anyway, the house is less like a house and more like a mansion.

            "Actually I would like you to meet your new maid first. Greer please come here," A young woman in a maids uniform stepped forward.

            "Greer huh so tell me are you as watchful as your name implies," I smirk not many would know about that name let alone it's meaning.

            "Why yes actually I live up to my name quite a bit," she smiled politely.

            "I see well then please do show me to my room I assume that's why you called her to come and meet me," I still am smirking when Mr. Coleman's face faltered for a second.

            "Yes well Greer will be the maid in charge of your maid staff I thought you might like her more because she is closer to your age," he smiled.

            "Why thank you now if you'll please excuse me I think I'd like to go explore my new room," my smile never falters, sorry Coleman but I am just too good.

            "Of course, Greer," he nodded towards her and she curtsied in response.

            "Please follow me miss Scarlet," Greer stayed in a bit of a bowed position and did a sweep of her arm to gesture this way and after I passed she rose and walked with me to the house.

            She guided me through the halls of what she called the east wing on the second floor. She pointed at a few doors as we passed. Spare rooms, extra bathrooms, a small kitchen for my use, the staff rooms, way to much. then we got to the end of the hall.

            "This is your room miss Scarlet. Mr. Coleman hopes that you like it, from what I gather the furniture is all new," She curtsied as two men opened my door for me.

            "Mother of all gods in Olympus what the heck it's huge, and red, and so cool. It actually looks like a room of a teenager, is that a bathroom," I looked in and sure enough it was a bathroom with a standing shower with what looked like 10 different knobs, a bathtub that is huge and rimmed with candles and bath salts, a separate area for the toilet, a double sink, and a vanity. "Woe it's huge," I walked around the room and saw another door. "Wait it's a walk in closet like out of a fairy tale, it's the size of my room in Washington, but I have yet to see a bed."

            "Miss Scarlet you have seen the sitting room, the bathroom, and the closet. But the bedroom adjoins to the closet, and is also through those double doors, that is where you will find a king size bed," and my attention has been gotten.

            I raced out of the closet to the bed room and sure enough it was a black king size four poster cast iron bed with intricate framework. "That is my bed it's huge and looks soft," I jumped onto the bed. "It is soft oh my gods this is amazing."

            "Scarlet Honey are you in here," my mom.

            "Yeah in the bedroom give me a sec k," I got up off my new bed and walked over to the sitting room to see my parents.

            "How do you like it princess," my dad was smiling.

            "I like it, wish it could be in Mesa but it's a great place. Wow look at all this furniture and I found a laptop on my bed. It's like a real teenagers room, about time I got upgraded from all that kid stuff," I was smiling like a fool right now but I didn't care.

            "I'm glad you like it Scarlet, now you should meet your staff, you have five maids, which is needed to keep up with you, two butlers, a person to take care of your hair, a make-up artist, and a masseuse. That's just that will be in your chambers often. Then there is the driver, the cook, the cooking staff, four more maids, and two more butlers for the rest of this wing. Your cooking staff is smaller than the houses cooking staff because they are just a portion of the main kitchens staff. Then out back there is the stables where you can learn how to hoarse back ride, a pool, and trails. Of course we have a garden staff and a few stable hands." My mom was saying it as if we have had this all our lives and I know we haven't.

            "Wow that's a lot, can we afford that," we never even had a maid come by to clean so much ever.

            "Well in a month or two yes until then Mr. Coleman has generously offered to help pay the staff," she realized I figured out something was off quick.

            "Yeah, hey I'm gonna surf the net okay. See ya mom, see ya dad," and with that I disappeared into my bedroom.

 

            That night I decided to be a rebellious teenager for once in my life and sneak out. Lets see if I can get past Greer. I opened my window and found a tree right next to my room. How convenient. I climbed down the tree after dropping my heals into the grass below. Once I got my 4' 10" ass down I could slip out the front gate and into the street.

            "Well that was unbelievably easy, now to see what there is to do around here," I smirked as I walked down the street and all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. "MMMMMM,"  was my muffled scream before I passed out.

 

 

            I woke up tied to an unfamiliar bed. I had a ball gag in my mouth and was stripped naked. I saw at least 5 guys around me and I tried to struggle.

            "Haha look how cute she's trying to break free of the ropes. Sorry little lady but you are some serious piece of meat. Right boss," One of them said.

            "Oh yes, it seems somehow this small little girl has one of the largest tit sizes and she appears to be a virgin from the looks of it," the oldest, granted he couldn't be older than 29, said as he moved my leg and poked at my pussy.

            "She's all yours boss," another man said.

            "MMM," was all I could manage with this ball gag in my mouth.

            "She seems to be trying to say something should we let her boss," one of the ones toward the back said.

            "No she's just going to beg us not to after all it is her first time," the jerk actually smirked.

            I tried sign language. I 16 YOU NO THIS. I tried my best lets see if one of them understands.

            "Hm she's 16 and knows sign language apparently," the so called boss said. "Sounds fun she can be called a whore for not being a virgin in high school."

            They all just laughed my attempt failed and I knew that when they lifted a small little pill.

            L-E-T ME G-U-E-S-S IT MAKE ME F-E-E-L G-O-O-D? Might as well show them I know something if their not stopping anyways.

            "Wait how did you know that you little bitch," the boss was not happy especially with my hard eyes.

            "Oh you better tell me cunt. Or you're not getting to leave happy," This boss guy yelled.

            I signed. GO F-U-C-K YOURSELF. S-O W-H-A-T I-F I K-N-O-W S-T-U-F-F.

            Soon enough I could feel pain between my legs and myself getting wet. It was a damn fast acting one. The men smirked and then got started they took turns and each came outside. That was one thing, they weren't leaving me pregnant at least. At one time someone entered my ass and soon after one stuck their dick in my mouth. I was to sedated to fight back and sat there tied up accepting it until I passed out. Some time later that night I was half awake in the street when I saw a young man run up to me with a dog at his side looking worried.


	2. Chapter 1: The Guys

Chapter 1

The Guys

 

 

            I woke up in a decently soft bed wrapped in blankets. From the wet towel on my head I gathered I had another one of my fevers and looked around. From the green I could tell that I wasn't in my room. That left the question where am I and why was I here. It didn't look like any hospital I know.

            "Hey you're awake I was expecting you to sleep at least till morning. I found you passed out on the sidewalk with a fever a few hours ago," A young man next to my bed that I hadn't noticed before said. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, almost like pools of acid. He had this perfect pale side of golden color to his skin. He seemed to be a nice guy.

            "Oh sorry for the trouble but where am I. I'm new and haven't been to the hospital here yet but this doesn't look like any hospital I've been to," I said shocked that my voice was coarse and husky from sleep.

            "That would be because you are at my house not a hospital. In my bed actually," he laughed. "And it was no trouble. Oh wait I haven't told you my name yet, I'm Derek."

            "Oh um my name is Scarlet, I just moved here from mesa I'm sorry I don't know my address I just moved in, what time is it," I needed to know.

            "Um 2 in the morning," Derek checked some clock I couldn't see.

            "Then I just moved in yesterday. I, I snuck out because I was unhappy that we moved, and then was kidnapped and, oh god," tears filled my eyes and my body was racked with sobs.

            "Hey it's ok now aside from fever nothing seems wrong with you. It's okay you're safe now I promise. Should I call you a doctor," He asked with worried eyes.

            "Thanks, I know why I have a fever but there's a different reason I'd need a doctor and I don't know if I would want to experience that," I blushed as I cried and thank god I was crying because otherwise the blush would have been noticeable.

            "Wait hold on what do you mean another reason from what I can tell nothing else is wrong besides your slightly high fever," he was befuddled clearly but I just couldn't say it out loud.

            "I get those all the time and you wouldn't see it, believe me you wouldn't," another wave of sobs filled me and I couldn't stop.

            "I'm going to call a doctor okay, I'll make sure they're female, but I think you need a doctor just give me a minute," he got up and walked out the door punching numbers in on his phone. When he came back in he came back over to me. "The doctor will be here in 15 minutes do you want to call your parents."

            "No they have enough to worry about with the move I'll just go home soon," I began to sit up and he gently pushed me back down.

            "You're not going anywhere with that fever," he looked at me sternly and I could see it in his eyes he was worried about me a complete and total stranger.

            "I'm used to it really it should go away in another couple of hours. I get fevers of about 101 102 all the time. It's no big deal at all, I promise," I don't know why but I wanted to reassure him.

            "Well according to you that's not all that's wrong just stay put the doctor will be here soon," with that he stayed quiet and let me rest for the next 12 minutes.

            "Thank you for coming Dr. Hermosa, She's this way her fever is 101 and she keeps claiming that it's not all that's wrong with her," Why did Dr. Hermosa's name sound so familiar.

            "What's your name hun," the doctor began shining a flashlight in my eyes checking my pupil dilation.

            "Um Scarlet," I croaked.

            "And last name?"

            "Nightingale."

            "Wait you're Scarlet Nightingale, well pleasure to meet you early I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances. She's not lying when she says she gets these all the time she has a health condition but usually stress triggers it and only if she hasn't been keeping up with her treatment," now I knew why she sounded so familiar, she was my new primary care doctor.

            "I. Um. Well I did just move," I can't say it not with Derek right there.

            "Derek please get out the girl is worried to say anything in front of a male you can see it in her eyes," and with that he nodded and stepped out.

              "Heh you should teach me that trick," I still didn't want to say anything.

            "I'm assuming you know about doctor patient confidentiality I won't say anything you don't want me to," she assured me.

            "I know. I was kidnapped and um raped tonight," I blushed and turned my head.

            "Shit. Okay I understand you not wanting people to know but this is very serious these people can't get away with this Scarlet."

            "I know but my parents didn't know I left the house and they might make it harder to leave if they knew," I didn't want that it may have been a first time gone wrong but I liked the thrill.

            "I understand but your parents really should know and the longer you wait the harder it will be to find them," damn Doctors and their rationalization of everything.

            "When is our first actual appointment," maybe I can negotiate.

            "In two weeks, sigh I guess it can wait that long but no longer okay," She understood without me even saying it.

            "Okay," I smiled weakly.

            "Derek you can come in now."

            "Is she alright," Derek looked worried.

            "Yes and no. Just keep her here till morning and take her home. Here's her address and careful this was her first time sneaking out and she was pretty good," she winked at me and a laugh escaped my mouth.

            "Thank you so much," he smiled. "And tell Dr. Smith I said Hi I won't see him until Monday."

            "Sure thing Derek," she smiled at Derek and left.

            "You had me worried something really bad was wrong with you, I'm glad you're okay," he smiled warmly at me.

            "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I can go home now if you want," I was a little shy and not sure about staying with a stranger.

            "Oh no you're not. No way am I letting you go home like this, I am following Dr.Hermosa's orders to the letter," he smiled warmly at me. "Just rest I'll get you home in the morning."

The next morning

            "Hey Derek I'm coming in," I woke up to the sound of some guys voice.

            _Should I get out of the covers and let him know it's not Derek. No maybe I should just wait for Derek I mean I don't know him. Maybe this guy is his dad. I just hope he doesn't pull back the covers._

            "Hey Man are you still sleeping," The guy says. "Well then I'll just have to wake you up." I suddenly felt a great weight on top of me and I screeched in pain.

            "What's going...on. Ashton, dude what are you doing? Get off of her," Derek said agitated.

            "Derek, I think the better question is, what is a 'her' doing in YOUR bed?" this new guy named Ashton said as he got off me pulling the covers back.

            After the covers were pulled back I saw the guy who nearly squashed me. He had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was like a stars, perfection to the point of almost seeming fake. Then I realized that two things just happened. One they both just called me a her, though Ashton was using it as if saying thing. And two, I'm in so much pain right now I'm surprised I'm not doubling over after the rape and the squashing. So I gripped at what hurt and bent over, not caring that two guys were right in front of me. That's mostly who I hung out with in Mesa anyways.

            "Oh god are you okay? Should I call Dr. Hermosa again?" Derek came over to me and knelt beside the bed as I tried to coddle my uterus.

            I looked up at Derek and shook my head. Just before I said something Ashton interrupted me. "You called Dr. Hermosa for, for this random girl that you don't even know?"

            "Well Dr. Hermosa sure knew her. She's her patient Ashton," Derek said.

            Finally I could get a word in while Ashton was in shock about that. "I do have a name you know nit wit. And it's not Her, it's Scarlet learn it. Also Derek was just being nice to a girl he found in bad shape passed out on the side walk with a fever. And Derek, you didn't know that Dr. Hermosa was my Doctor so that was just pure luck on your behalf."

            Both boys turned and blinked at me as if they forgot I was even there. "Also Ashton. This," I said gesturing to myself. "Your fault partially. You're what 200 pounds? That's twice my weight; you nearly crushed me you big dolt; so maybe, one would think, instead of arguing with a friend, that you're close enough to for him to give you free access to his room, you'd be helping taking care of the girl you just injured, like a gentleman."

            Realization just dawned on Ashton and he went completely red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry what hurts?"

            "My uterus. So I'm pretty sure the only way you can help there is aspirin," I said.

            "Well she can still talk and sass us. She should be fine," Ashton said heading for the bathroom.

            "Shut up Ashton she already told you what got her here. Though she only told Dr. Hermosa whatever else is causing her this pain. Scarlet do you want us to take you home after you take your aspirin?" Derek asked. I shook my head.

            "No. I snuck out of that house that moved me here in the first place. I may go back before a missing persons can be filed but I want something other than goddamn gang rape out of it!" I yelled. Then realized my mistake and covered my mouth in shock.

            Both of them stopped anything that they could have been doing looked at me and pulled out their phones. "I got Vlad, Damas, and Mr. Harrison. You get James, Kyle, and Dr. Smith. We're calling a family meeting here, now." Derek directed Ashton and he just nodded and started calling.

            It was a flurry of words and moving thumbs. Derek told some guy "and bring Alex. It's urgent." And Ashton told another guy, "sure whatever Kyle, bring your styling stuff but there's not gonna be much fashion right now." They kept calling and upon being answered said, hey, then their name and said "Family meeting Derek's/my place." In about 20 minutes 7 guys came in. They all appeared around my age, most seemed in my year group for school the other 2 seemed a few years older.

            "Mr. Silver you better have a good reason for calling an emergency family meeting," one of the older ones said. He had jet black hair but I couldn't see his eyes from that distance. Just then the others noticed me and they all started yelling at Derek until the black haired one held up a hand to stop them. "You called a family meeting with a civilian present. Not only that but a female civilian present that none of us know."

            "Mr. Harrison, I can explain why she's here in a moment but right now she needs Dr. Smith to take a look at her for a minute. She's in a lot of pain," the other older one walked over towards me. He had blonde hair and seemed to have blue eyes under his thin framed glasses.

            "What hurts sweetie?" the guy asked. I looked at him and looked into his eyes to, A) make sure he wasn't going to be an immature boy about this, and B) make sure he's really a Doctor.

            "My uterus," I said plainly. Determining he was indeed telling the truth about being a doctor and was not immature. Though I failed to calculate the other six who hadn't heard it yet. Out of the six only Mr. Harrison didn't laugh. Derek and Ashton glared at all of them.

            "Scarlet tell Dr. Smith why please," I blushed as Derek asked that of me.

            "I-I...um...uh...I...I can't," I blushed deeper. Derek and Ashton looked at me.

            "The hell you can't you just yelled it to us after being asked if you wanted to go home," Ashton said. "So tell the DOCTOR the same thing." He stressed the word 'doctor'.

            "Fine. If you're gonna be so mean about it, then I'll just go home. Derek has my address anyways," I said about to get up but my legs gave out quickly and Dr. Smith caught me. Derek ran over to me and slid to a stop on his knees in front of me so he could kneel in front of me and be reassuring. He glared at Ashton and mouthed 'not helping' to him.

            "Look Scarlet, this is a group of guys that if they hear this, will not do anything but help, comfort, and take care of it," Derek looked at me sympathy in his eyes. "We've all been through hard times in this group."

            I looked Derek in the eyes as he spoke and then tears rolled down my cheeks. He sat next to me on the bed and held me until I calmed down enough to talk. When I pulled away I saw the guys giving disapproving looks and snapped at them. I swear rape is like getting PMS. "You jerks! You call yourselves their friends and yet don't even bother to hear them out before you make judgments! I was fucking gang raped last night and you're treating me like this?! Not to mention your friend Derek who found and took care of me afterwards! He didn't know yet, but he knew something was wrong! God what happened to southern gentlemen?! I thought I heard that they also lived in South Carolina, but based off the first men I've met in the first forty-eight hours of living here, I don't know!"

            They all had shocked looks. I snapped at them and then I realized it and instantly regretted it. I covered my mouth with wide eyes, shocked at myself. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." I started before Mr. Harrison lifted his hand to stop me.

            "No you were right Scarlet. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and judged. We had no idea of your horrible experience and will do everything in our power to make sure these guys are caught. We won't ask you to remember anything right now, but instead will have Dr. Smith take a look at you and we will all help you to adjust to being around this part of the country as well as help you in any way you need. Derek, Ashton you two are lead in this operation. Divvy up who gets comfort and who gets mission. We're in for a long haul. Try to keep more men in mission than the other way around but also rotate. Team we have a new mission, and we might need to call in some favors while we're at it," Mr. Harrison began taking charge. Dr. Smith was starting to talk to me about an examination when I stopped him.

            "I'm sorry Dr. Smith but could you please not. I realize you are a doctor but anything involving personal areas I feel more comfortable with females. So if you need anything right now about this contact Dr. Hermosa, she already examined me last night while we were talking. She might have samples or something, I'm not really sure, but she is my doctor so she would also have the history," I smiled apologetically at Dr. Smith.

            "Oh, well that's great. No need to apologize Scarlet, I'm just used to getting straight to work with these guys. I will contact Dr. Hermosa and she will promise to keep it off the grid if you want," Dr. Smith was smiling at me like I believe an older brother would.

            The guys split up and two came over to us while the rest just left the room. "Dr. Smith you were assigned to the Mission for now incase there was lab work. we should get going and let Scarlet rest," a boy who looked very similar to another one that was in here except blonde said.

            Dr. Smith nodded and left with a parting smile. All who was left in the room was me and Derek.

            "I'm not the only one who will hang out with you by the way. We have like three others. Kyle went to go get his stuff from his car, Damario wanted to go get you a bunch of chocolate, and Vlad went to go get some Advil for you since I'm apparently out. So for a few minutes it's just you and me Scarlet," Derek smiled at me.

            "You're being so nice to me, I kinda want to consider you a friend. So...um...you could call me Scar too if you wanted. I mean with what you're all doing for me I guess you all could. I just wish I could get up and move around so I could actually do something, like go to the mall, or the beach, or heck even an under 21 club," I laughed. "Sorry it's just I've never actually lived in a real city, the closest thing I got was just outside of the D.C. area but the last time that happened I was in fourth grade. And the last time I was this close to a decent beach I was even younger than that. I guess it sounds pretty lame doesn't it?" I looked down blushing.

            He laughed and looked at me smiling in a honest way. "Not at all. Here I'll tell you what, when you're feeling better we'll do all three of those things in one day. How does that sound?" Derek asked.

            "How does going to all three what places in one day sound?" Kyle walked in asking.

            "Oh hey Kyle. I was just asking Scarlet if she wanted to go to the places she had planned when she snuck out, after she feels better. She listed three right off the top of her head," Derek looked at him and smiled mischievously. "Of course at some point before we do that we'll have to have Ash take her to your favorite place in the world."

            "I agree. Ash should definitely do that. Hey is it true that that brute jumped on you this morning Scarlet? He was mumbling how upset he was about it on the way to the car," Kyle asked.

            "Uh yeah. It kind of exacerbated my...uh...situation," I blushed and Kyle texted someone while smiling. then I think he took my picture. "Hey did you just take my picture without asking?"

            "Yes I did. For two reasons, One you were just to cute, and two a before picture," Kyle smirked at me.

            "Before picture for what?" I asked unsure. "If you think I'm taking a shower without a change of clothes than your nuts you know that right."

            "Derek we should really get one of us in her room for a change of clothes for her. I doubt she wants to wear that for much longer," Kyle looked at me sympathetically.

            "Yeah I will admit I don't really feel like wearing this blue shirt and black skirt any more. In fact I'll probably burn them when I get home. But I didn't leave the house with any clothes so it's what I'm stuck with," I said shrugging.

            "Nonsense, which do you want first Advil or Chocolate?" Kyle asked.

            "That good sir has to be a trick question. I am a female who is in pain. Ultimately I want them at the same time," I said prestigiously before breaking down laughing trying to forget about my experience from the night before.

            "Advil it is. Your chocolate is going to be a bit delayed. Lets send the Greek in to steal some clothes," Kyle smiled and started texting Damario to go to my house and get my clothes he asked me which one was my room and I said it was in the East wing according to the maid and that it was next to a big tree other than that the best information I could tell them was it was on the second floor and the inside of it was mostly red. About five minutes later my Advil was there and about twenty after that so was my chocolate and clothes.

            "I hope you know I did a lot to get these clothes I know nothing about fashion and had to send multiple pictures of what was in your closet. I also barely escaped without your maid finding me. But I hope you like the choice," Damario said handing me a clothing bag and inside was a wonderful outfit that I hadn't seen before. It was a red top with ruffles and sleeves that were meant to lay on the shoulders and rhinestones many of which formed a rose. This was paired with a simple black skirt and a black sweater.

            "It's lovely. Where'd you find this though? I've never seen it before," I said looking up.

            "Your closet. Someone must have bought you some clothes. By the way nice freaking house it's all the way over by Ashton's in the rich district. It's like a ten minute drive from here. I'm not kidding guys whoever these men were, they had no intention of leaving her somewhere near home. They dropped you ten minutes away Scarlet. So um here's your chocolate," Damario said and as I looked shocked at the end he looked a bit wavering and seeming to feel bad.

            "Hold on a minute," Derek pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Ash so I have some news for you. She lives in your neighborhood so uh you got the parents........Yes I know it's not easy talking to rich people...... No I don't know what they do..... ugh hold on." He pulled the phone away and covered it with one hand. "He wants to know just how bad of a rich parents attitude they have Scarlet."

            "Um well I wouldn't know, we're new to this. I mean this is the first time we've even had a maid clean our house for us. Let alone an entire Maid staff for each of us. My dad's boss is a bit strange, his name is Mr. Coleman. He likes to wear fake smiles and smiles that are real from him thinking he's better than you. But I out did him and caused that smile to waver. I'm getting off topic sorry. But um I honestly can't tell you how rich parent they are when they just started being rich like last week," I said.

            "She said he works For Colman and just started being rich last week. So no they're not used to it. Yeah just tell them that she's safe though has been through a lot recently and has found safety among friends, even if we just met she's already warming up to us and I can tell that doesn't happen often," Derek said to Ashton. "Yeah Ash I'm serious now go we'll discuss this Coleman thing later with Mr. Harrison."

            Derek hung up and about ten minutes later we were all laughing playing video games and Kyle was doing my hair when my cell phone rang and I looked at the number recognizing it as my mothers. I instantly answered the phone knowing that if I hadn't they would freak out and ground me later. "Hello."

            "Sweetie where are you we'll come get you," my mom said frantic.

            "No mom I'm fine. I don't need you to come get me. I know Ashton already talked to you. He told you I'm safe and with friends right? So don't worry, I'll be fine I trust these guys. A lot more than I'm trusting you right now anyways," I said darkness underlying in my tone while my eyes glazed over as I realized that this happened after my mom broke her promise to me, and what I just went through was eventually going to have to be told to her. And it would need to be sooner rather than later, weather I liked it or not. "I want to stay here."

            "Baby please let your mother and I come get you. I hate to say this but you don't have any friends. You had people you hung out with and you definitely can't have any friends here yet since you just moved in. Baby please just tell us where you are," my dad pleaded.

            "No I'm not going home right now. I'm staying here. Besides I couldn't tell you where I am even if I tried. I just moved here remember," my tone just got darker as my eyes got wetter. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go. I'll probably be home tonight if not it'll be no later than tomorrow night."

            I hung up with out hearing their reply and started sobbing. One of the guys pulled me into their arms and the others started to help sooth me. They each had caring eyes and I thought how my dads' eyes would be a lot less caring if I was with him. They'd be full of anger. I just sobbed harder and at some point I realized Each guy had held me until at one point when I finally just fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up on the bed with the guys nearby watching TV quietly. When I sat up Vlad noticed and bumped Derek who sat next to him.

            "How you feeling?" asked Vlad.

            "Better. Thanks for the Advil," I smiled weakly at him.

            "You should go take a shower and change," Kyle said. "There should be some decent shampoo and conditioner in the shower. And towels on the bar at the ready." He pointed to where the bathroom was.

            I started to get up. Moving off the bed was easy enough, hurt a bit, but not enough for me to not move. Once I put some weight on my legs though they just gave out. Everything below mid back started hurting again. They all got up in an instant and came over to help me back into bed.

            "Maybe you should stay here for a while longer," Derek said worriedly.

            "Yeah, if you're going to collapse you shouldn't get out of bed," Damario pulled me up and onto the bed.

            "No, I need a shower or at least a bath. If someone could just help me to the side of the tub I could take it from there," I croaked out through the pain.

            "Or we could fill the tub for you and be right outside the door the whole time if not in there with you," Kyle suggested.

            "Kyle shut up. We are not gonna watch her bathe. That's probably the last thing she wants, more guys looking at her naked body," Derek shot Kyle down.

            "No it's a good idea. I didn't care about the looking as much as the taking my virginity. I never really cared if a guy saw me naked. That was my mom," I shrugged. "So someone could get me into the bathroom and those who aren't comfortable seeing a naked girl can leave the room."

            All their mouths dropped open and I began sliding to the edge of the bed so they would get the message that I was getting that bath one way or another. Derek, Vlad, and Kyle snapped out of it first and Derek picked me up bridal style before I could fall on the floor again. Kyle went to go start the water. And Vlad left the room to get, who knows what. Finally when Damario snapped out of it he grabbed my cloths and went to the bathroom.

            "How many of us do you want to stay Scarlet?" Damario asked and the others looked as if that thought never occurred to them.

            "However many it'll take to keep me from falling asleep while I lay in warm water," I quipped half jokingly.

            "Okay well Vlad should be back soon with some female shower things," Kyle said clearly considering why he came up with this idea.

            "Thanks," I smiled slightly at them. "Considering Derek didn't know right away I'm pretty sure they gave me a bath or something before dropping me. But I still feel the need for a bath."

            I looked down and the guys instantly moved to make me feel better. I watched as one got out fluffy towels. Another brought out a pillow for the tub. And the other felt the water temperature.

            When the bath was ready I started taking off my blue plain shirt and plain black skirt. Then I realized that I was missing my scarf that I had for a bit of extra in my outfit. I got in the bath thinking about that.

            "Hey Derek, when you found me did I have a scarf around my neck?" I asked him and he looked confused.

            "No I put you in bed in everything but your shoes and socks. Why?" he replied.

            "Cause I think those perverts stole my scarf. I only had three scarves, now I'm down to two," I was irritated at that.

            "Wait do you have any pictures of you in the Scarf?" Vlad asked coming in with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

            "Uh yeah on my phone. Which they were either stupid enough to leave me, or stupid enough not to check my purse for," I said confused. "Why?"

            "Cause that may help us. We'll cross check everyone who wears it," he started before I cut him off.

            "It was a one of a kind. I made it myself," I said and they all looked at me stunned. "What it's not that hard to sew together a tube scarf."

            "Well then that will just make it easier," Damario commented. "If we see a girl wearing that scarf we'll ask her who gave it to her and if she could tell us where to find them. If it's a boyfriend then we could tell her about the rape and she'll be more likely to help us."

            I sighed in relief and took my bath. The guys refrained from looking as much as they could. When I was done one helped me out, one drained the tub, one wrapped a towel around me, and another stared brushing my hair. Once I dressed myself and was dryer, Derek carried me back to bed where I spent the rest of the day with them laughing and getting my mind off of what happened. That night They stood near the side of the bed and decided we should see if I was stable enough to go home. I slide to the edge of the bed and stood up. I was a bit wobbly but the bath helped with the pain and so did the Advil so I could manage to walk if I went home, though they would need to be with me.

            "Well I guess if I can move I should go home shouldn't I?" I sighed sadly. They were the people I trusted most right now.

            "If you want to stay another night it shouldn't be too much trouble I can sleep on the couch again," Derek offered.

            "No I can't. I feel bad enough for causing you to sleep on the couch last night," I sighed. "No I should go home. But could one or two of you stay the night at my place by any chance? I don't want to be alone in a house of strangers."

            "I'm sure your parents will be there but yeah some of us can stay the night I'm sure," Vlad said.

            "My parents are strangers to me. They broke their promise, the parents I grew up with, the parents I know, would never break their promise to me. So as far as I'm concerned they are currently strangers," I began tearing up and quickly wiped away my tears before I could start crying. "Well I guess we better get going."

            Vlad and Damario helped me walk while Derek and Kyle helped with doors and other things. I sat in the back seat of one of the cars and Damario started driving to my house. I leaned on Vlad the entire way there and the guys were all talking quietly. We pulled up to the gate and a guard stopped us.

            "I'm sorry but the family isn't having any guests at the moment. Their daughter is missing you'll have to come back another time," The guard said to Damario.

            "Um excuse me, that daughter is right here," I said to the guard and he looked at me skeptically.

            "ID please," he said.

            I sighed and started digging through my purse for my wallet. When I found it I pulled out the most recent ID and handed it to him. "My name is Scarlet Amaris Nightingale and I'm trying to get to my house."

            The guard sweat dropped, handed me my ID and talked into his walkie-talkie. "The bird has returned to the cage, I repeat the bird has returned to the cage." Great it's come to things like this now.

            The gate opened in front of us and Damario pulled through. We got up to the house and all of them, except Damario, had shocked expressions on their faces. We came to a stop and the guys got out before me so the could help me stand. This time only Vlad helped me because I didn't feel I needed so much help so they seemed to have a silent conversation to determine who would help me walk. My parents burst from the house and some police officers came with them. They were getting ready to try and file a report or something.

            "Scarlet, oh my baby, you're home," my mom ran towards me and I clung to Vlad. He looked to the other guys and they all surrounded me. "Scarlet. What's going on? Are you being held against your will?"

            "I'm sorry ma'am but she doesn't want to be with you and your husband much right now. She's rather hurt about you breaking your promise to her," Derek who was up front said. I wouldn't stop clinging to Vlad so he used his other arm to pull her into a hug.

            "Sweetheart please let us through. We were so worried," my father said. "Wait why am I asking. You boys need to get away from my daughter this instant."

            "Father you need to leave my guests alone. I'm taking them to my room now so if you'll excuse us," I took a step foreword but nearly collapsed.

            "Scarlet you've been pushing yourself haven't you," Vlad said worriedly. Derek and the guys turned to me and looked worried.

            "Vlad pick her up. Damas show us to her room, I'm assuming you don't need to be outside to find it," Derek directed. "Kyle help me keep these people away from her. She clearly doesn't do well near strangers."

            The boys did as directed and my parents started shoving to try and get to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away.

            "All of you need to just leave me the hell alone already. The only people I want near me for a while are these guys. They were there for me when I needed someone. They weren't trying to buy my silence so I would stop complaining about the move. And so far they have yet to break a promise to me. They have been nothing but kind to me and I'm sick of you always criticizing me. Now leave us to go to my room in peace. If we need anything we can always use the intercom," I yelled. Vlad pulled me closer to try and comfort me and I accepted his comfort. Derek and Kyle were acting like body guards but after my outburst it didn't take much. Damario guided the guys to my room and when we got in there Vlad sat down on the couch still cradling me. He sat in the middle, on his left Derek sat down and on his right Damario sat. Kyle squatted in front of us. Each of them contributed to comforting me and at one point Derek got a phone call. Kyle took his place on the couch while he answered the call. He came back and squatted in front of me.

            "Scarlet, all four of us can stay tonight if you want. And at least one of the group can spend the night everyday you want us to okay. Dr. Hermosa and Dr Smith are on their way over to give you an exam. And talk to you about something," Derek was rubbing my knee reassuringly and looked as if he thought I might break down at any second. I reached past him and pressed the intercom button.

            "Greer please alert the front gate that two more guests of mine will be showing up. Their names are Dr. Hermosa and Dr. Smith. They are coming about some medical things after my time away," I said with a throat closing before I could cry.

            "Yes ma'am, as you wish," Greer responded. The guys looked at me questioningly.

            "She's my main maid. You should hear my personal staff. It's insane," I said before breaking down again. The guys all just sat there giving me comfort and support. A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door.

            "Miss. Scarlet the Doctors are here," Greer said she sounded like she was hiding something though.

            "Derek could you get that? I think Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale are out there too," I croaked out quietly and he nodded.

            Derek walked to the door. "Thank you Greer. Welcome Dr. Hermosa, Dr. Smith. Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale, only people that Scarlet want to see will be invited in. Also seeing as a medical examination is getting ready to occur only people she is willing to hear things are allowed in. Doctor patient confidentiality and all that."

            "You will stand aside son and let us in. She is our daughter and her 'doctor patient confidentiality' doesn't apply here," my dad said strongly. Derek moved aside to let in the two doctors but before my parents could get through he moved in their way,.

            "I'm afraid the law doesn't work that way. Besides she doesn't want lying strangers around her," Derek said darkly before closing the door.

            "Scarlet I'd like to do a follow up exam. If one of you could please help her to her bed I could get started without embarrassing her," Dr. Hermosa said.

            Vlad carried me to my bed and laid me down. "Call if you need us okay. We'll be right outside that door."

            Dr. Hermosa then proceeded to make sure everything is healing properly and seeing how long my recovery would take. She predicted no more three more days. And tomorrow I should be able to move on my own so long as someone else is nearby. We finished and Dr. Hermosa called one of the boys in to bring me out to where the rest were.

            "So Scarlet I would like to let you know how the process is going. I'm afraid there is no DNA evidence to find the criminal however we predict with the help of knowing that your scarf was taken we should find them easier. But for now I am rather useless. I can be a friend or help in any medical condition but there is no lab work for me to do," Dr. Smith said.

            "Thanks Dr. Smith," I smiled at him.

            "Please call me Jeremy," Jeremy smiled back at me. I nodded my head before I began nodding off. Dr. Hermosa went into my closet and got some pajamas for me. Derek carried me into my room and Dr. Hermosa helped me get changed. She turned to the boys and told them as they turned around that if they needed her she was only a call away. I fell asleep after seeing the smiles of all the boys just before they closed the door to my bedroom to go and quietly watch TV.


	3. Chapter 2 Parents, Police, and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I was unable to update until now, my Microsoft gave out on me for a while and I just got it back recently. Any ways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Parents, Police, and School

 

            I woke up in the morning to the sound of my parents yelling. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I was still weak but I managed to stagger over to the door and open the one leading to my sitting room. I saw the boys keeping my parents from entering the room and my parents yelling at them to get out of their house and let them see their daughter.

            "Leave the guys alone, they're just fulfilling my wishes and helping me," I croaked out. The guys all turned and looked at me then each other. After what seemed like a silent conversation Derek, Vlad, and Ashton came over to me and made sure I was okay. I took the hand offered and got to the couch. "Guys they're just gonna keep yelling, just let them in. I don't feel like getting a headache this early in the morning."

            Mr. Harrison, Jeremy, Kyle, Damario, and the rest of the guys moved aside to let my parents in. The second they were able to get in there they ran to my side.

            "Baby are you okay? We've been so worried about you," my mom asked me.

            "Yeah I'm fine. I'm in good hands with these guys," I said leaning on Vlad a bit. He put his arm around me and let me lean even more. Derek put a blanket on me and the guys all stood right behind the couch and behind me protectively.

            "Good we're glad. You are so grounded young lady," my dads immediate response.

            "Oh yeah ground the girl who you have no idea why two doctors came over last night for her nor why she suddenly has friends only two days after she moved when she hasn't even gone to school yet. Yeah totally makes sense to ground before you ask," I snapped at my parents. Vlad rubbed my arm and Derek stroked my hair.

            "What are you talking about? We just asked to see if you were okay, you said you were fine. Now you're grounded for sneaking out and all these strange boys need to leave," my mom responded.

            "If they go, I go," I glared at her and she looked appalled.

            "Scarlet you need to tell them. You can't hide it forever," Ashton said to me.

            "I can damn well try Ashton," I grumbled.

            "Yeah but what's the point. Someone has to take care of them on the legal front," Damario responded.

            "Fine. But I don't like it. Can't I just put it off till tomorrow?" I whined.

            "Scarlet," Vlad looked at me.

            "Fine," I looked at my parents. "When I snuck out I was kidnapped and gang raped. They then proceeded to wash me, or I assume as I had no evidence on me other than my loss of virginity, and dump me ten minutes from here. Then Derek found me and brought me into his house to take care of me because the stress caused one of my fevers." I gestured to Derek on my left. "After that I met Ashton and then the rest. When they all found out I was raped they immediately started to help me. Some of them are working on finding the men who did it, while the others are taking care of me. They have been pampering me, treating me like a friend, and supporting me. Meanwhile you have never emotionally supported me my entire life."

            When I finished I buried my head in Vlad, seeing as he was the closest one to me and he just held me. Vlad pulled me into his lap to make me more comfortable.

            "There you have it Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale. We're not going anywhere so long as Scarlet wants us here," Ashton told my parents. "We will take turns sleeping in her sitting room and sleeping in guest rooms or at our own houses. We will not take up much space, only what is necessary for her."

            My parents looked at the ten of us shocked. The boy who looked a lot like Vlad, I believe his name was Alex, placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with an abundance of emotion in his eyes. "We will be here for Scarlet as long as we need to be. And we don't really care if you call the police on us. We will get out and come right back. We will keep coming back until the day that Scarlet says otherwise."

            "We will help her emotionally, physically, and with catching the assholes who did this to her. Unless Scarlet says to stop," James said.

            "I was the first to care for her and I intend to keep caring for her until I no longer can. Because when I no longer can, she would have asked me to stop," Derek.

            "I will ensure this girls safety with all I have. And that includes these boys under which I command, so to speak, until Scarlet asks us to stop," Mr. Harrison.

            "I will primp, and beautify her. I will spoil her rotten. Until she says stop. And even then I may not stop because she is just so damn adorable. But I will also break the neck of anyone who hurts her, until I hear the word 'stop' uttered from those lips," Kyle sassed.

            "I will continue to work with her to heal her, and work with these boys to protect her until she says stop or I utter my last breath," Dr. Smith, I mean Jeremy, states.

            "I will be with her, I will protect her, and I will help her in any way I can. I will do this with my friends, I will do this with my family, I will take care of her until Scarlet says stop," Damario says in his Greek accent.

            "I will remain by her side. I will protect her. I will care for, and help her. I will spoil her, I will comfort her. I will do everything I can for Scarlet. I will make sure not a single hair on her head is touched by anyone who wishes her harm. I will continue to do this until I die. Screw it if she says stop, I'll keep doing it anyways," Vlad finally spoke up.

            All of my friends looked my parents in the eyes and did not waver. They stood their ground, and they watched as my parents stunned faces become more and more shocked. My parents stood up and that's when I looked at them. "So you see, mother, father, I'm in good hands. And there's not a damn thing in this world you can do about it. Not without ending up in jail. Now get the hell out of my room and leave us in peace."

            They left and the boys all watched as they went. I looked at Greer and asked if she could get all of us some breakfast. She nodded her head and said she would send someone to take the order soon. We sat there in silence for a bit before the guys all busted out laughing. Even Mr. Harrison and the good Doctor chuckled a bit.

            "I think they wet their pants," Vlad laughed as he spoke.

            "Just about. I mean wow the looks on their faces as we all staked our claim on her," Alex paused realizing it might be a mistake to say that. "I mean staked our claim as people close to her. Those faces were priceless."

            "Alright, alright, lets settle down now guys. We have more searching to do today. But first lets all keep Miss. Scarlet some company for a while," Mr. Harrison calmed them down. Greer came back with the guys to take our orders and I asked her if there was some kind of game room. She said yes and led us there. The guys sticking close incase I lost my knees. I said to have the food delivered there and we spent the rest of the morning playing video games. Eventually the guys had to go, or at least some of them did. Derek, Kyle, Vlad, Damas, and Mr. Harrison all left to go work on the mission. It had come time to switch jobs around. Mr. Harrison would remain the one on mission because he does best in that department and someone has to keep the gathered information. Derek, Vlad, Kyle, and Damas left with the picture of my scarf in hand and a promise that they would catch him soon. Vlad made his brother Alex swear to both protect me and keep me company no matter what. Alex was starting to get upset when Vlad kept going. I laughed and they both cut it out. I smiled and said goodbye to the guys leaving. Just after they left I got up and looked at those remaining, Alex, Ashton, Jeremy, and James. "You guys coming or what? Lunch isn't going to order itself and I need to stretch my legs."

            They smiled and joined me in our search for the kitchen. It would be a while before I completely knew my way around this wing of the house let alone the whole place. Once we found the kitchen the chef , and the cooking staff, looked shocked to see us, especially the boys. Well this household will just have to get used to all these boys being around. We ordered lunch and while we waited I started a conversation.

            "So I start school tomorrow and was wondering where you guys go," I said non-chalantly.

            "Well depends on how you mean. We go to a school called The Academy however that school is a bit special and is essentially loaning us out to a private school to handle the security until we graduate. We're basically updating the system," Alex replied.

            "What Alex means is that those of us who go to school go to Atlantic Private Academy. It's not a bad place but it wasn't nearly as safe before we came in," Ashton added in.

            "Wait you guys aren't lying right? You really go to Atlantic Private Academy?" when they nodded giving me confused looks I squealed with joy. "I won't be alone. Yay! I'll know people before I start."

            "So you're going there starting tomorrow. That's perfect whoever is staying with you tonight will just get a ride with you," Jeremy smiles. I'm starting to think James doesn't speak much so I stare at him a bit. He turns to look at me and looks slightly annoyed.

            "What, what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"  James asks and my eyes go so wide it's almost insane.

            "It speaks," I say in a lower more like holier than thou almost voice before I break down laughing. "I'm sorry I just have only heard you speak once before now and that was this morning to get my parents to back the hell off."

            James' face softens. "It wasn't just so that they would back off but also because all of us meant every single word that we said. We don't get in the habit of lying. Not telling everything, or withholding the truth, on the other hand is a completely different story."

            "Haha, it's fine I'm a lot like that too. Though at times I do lie, it's just not often," I'm smiling so much at the moment because I won't be alone at my new school.

            "Okay back to this school topic. Jeremy, we still don't have close ties with many students and it's still a pretty dangerous place. It may not be as bad as that other school that another group was sent to but it can get pretty bad. All those rich kids see is us in our special little uniforms forced by the administration and people who are there to limit their already limited freedom. Rich kids get really bored and gang up on less rich kids or new kids or strange kids. You're a staff member there you should already know this," Ashton says.

            "Wait this school is dangerous? I thought it was one of the safest and most well respected schools in the area," I said apprehensively.

            "Ashton I was trying not to scare her. She's already going through a tough time and has enough to worry about when her family would be referred to as 'New Money'. She doesn't need you mentioning the other students habits," Jeremy chastised Ashton.

            "Um first how about we stop talking about me as if I weren't here? I think that's a good idea," I reply.

            "Sorry Scarlet, those two will likely go at it for a bit they always have these little arguments. But don't worry it'll be over soon and someone will win or they'll find a compromise," Alex responds for them. "However when they have these little spats they tend to ignore those around them."

            "Seems dangerous when you guys act like a military team and security. That's what you are right? Security? If so then wouldn't fighting and ignoring your surroundings be rather dangerous. You could get attacked without suspecting it," as I say this the food arrives.

            "Oh guys she so just burned you," Alex says and that's when I notice that the conversation had stopped between the two.

            "Wait, was there a winner or a compromise that occurred?" I asked them. In all fairness it had to be done.

            "Compromise. We'll talk to you about it in a bit. Now how about that strategic and highly battle logical reasoning you just threw out with no care in the world," Jeremy says.

            "Yeah what was up with that you just sounded like some kind of military team leader or tactical expert or something," Ashton added.

            "You all just remind me of military guys is all. Just without the whole creepy jerks part of being in the military. My dad was in the military for a while so I ended up living on base at times. When people in the military are in sync enough they don't need words to communicate. Also the way you carry yourselves reminds me of military men but you do so in a nicer way than they do," I shrug.

            "You're smarter than we may have given you credit for," Ashton says and Jeremy looks shocked.

            "I resent that. I had some of the top grades in my class before moving here. Thank you very much," I cross my arms and turn my head from Ashton.

            "Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. Give me a break Scar," Ashton says.

            "Then how did you mean it? Hm?" I asked him.

            "I meant that we didn't know how cunning you could be or how observant. Especially after Derek finding you after being kidnapped and raped. Obviously you're intelligent, if you weren't you would be having a lot more things going over your head especially in video games. Do you know how hard it is to beat even one of us? And you beat us all," Ashton said smiling at the end.

            "Fine Ash, but you better not say things like that again. My brain is all I got and that makes me very sensitive to things like that," I respond seriously. "The last time it happened I nearly cried and I was never even a fan of the guy. The time before that I did cry."

            "Shit, Scar, I didn't know. I'm sorry. It's hard to imagine you being sensitive sometimes. Especially with things you seem so confident about," Ashton puts his arm around me.

            "It's fine. You didn't know. And I understand. But at the same time I'm surprised you don't always see through all my masks," I smile up at the guys looking completely fine. "Then again I don't usually use them."

            "Scarlet I don't know why but you seem a bit wary of something. If it's telling us something you know you can tell us anything right? We're here to help you," Alex touches a hand to my shoulder.

            "What are you talking about Alex? I already know that, I told you guys what I'm sensitive about didn't I? Trust me what you see is what you get," I keep smiling a smile that is very real, or at least seems so to everyone else.

            "Come on boys let's eat and then take Scarlet upstairs to rest a bit. The others let me know they'll be here around dinner time unless they get a lead," Jeremy says.

            "Scarlet. I don't know what you're trying to hide but you don't need to tell us until you're ready. I promise we'll still be here for you no matter what," James gives me a little half smile and then digs into his food.

            I smile brightly at him and then eat myself. Once we finished eating we headed up to my room and curled up on the couch to watch TV. Eventually I dozed off in the middle of some show about teenage turmoil. I had enough of that in my life anyways  I didn't need a show to show me what it's like. Quickly after dozing off the world seemed to melt away.

 

            "Hey, guys how is she?" I recognized the voice as I started waking up. Not wanting to open my eyes yet I just stayed where I was.

            "She's fine Vlad, she just passed out. Though we can't shake the feeling that she's putting up some kind of barrier to hide something from us. But she doesn't seem to have suspicions about us," Alex said.

            "I'll talk to her just give us a minute she's waking up, I can tell," Vlad came over to me and squatted down in front of me. "Scarlet, Hun, can you look at me."

            I barely manage to open my eyes against the lights. I'm not a fan of light after waking up. "Hey Vlad. Back already? What time is it?" I ask trying to keep myself under control.

            "Scarlet it's just after six now. But what's going on? They said you seem to be hiding something from us. You know you can tell us right? So talk to me Scarlet what's up? What do you feel the need to hide?" Vlad asked his concern clear.

            "Leave her be Vlad. I told her she could tell us when she's ready," James says in a tone that seemed upset.

            "I know James and that still stands but I want her to know for sure that we care," Vlad replies looking straight at him with irritation in his voice. I blush a bit throughout most of this.

            "Vlad I know I can trust you, and I know you all truly care. But it's not like I'm really hiding anything on purpose. I just sort of developed these barriers or something over the years and they slam up when negative emotions pop up around others. If I'm not happy people don't tend to notice because these barriers stop them from finding out. I learned early on in middle school that when others constantly see your emotions but think of you as a parent they tend to drift from you. Or if your friend sees you as someone to support them and you look for the same in them they drift away. So I stopped relying on others for support, emotionally of course. So it's not like I'm really hiding anything I'm just keeping burdens to myself. I found some really good friends in you guys and I don't want to lose that by showing to many of my problems. I trust you but it's hard to try to give you all that's wrong after so many years of locking it up inside until I was alone," I reply and look away from the guys.

            Vlad grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "Hey, you should have never felt that way. You should be able to lean on your friends for emotional support and I, uh, we want you to lean on us. Someday when we feel you're ready we will lean on you too. But ultimately you should focus on your support for now. We don't need to receive any at the moment so we have plenty of room to help and support you. Let's take down those barriers one by one shall we?" Vlad smiles at me softly.

            I move out of his grasp and look away again. "You won't like what you see. Some of me has rotted over the years, other parts darkened, most of the time I would be a blubbering mess. You shouldn't have to deal with that nor do you want to," I sigh and look at him again. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you're all good guys and you won't really like me after the walls come tumbling down."

            "Let us be the judge of that. And besides we would never do anything to hurt you after you trusted us so much. I know they can't all come down in one go or even in one day, but they will eventually come down and you will get to see the actual real you," Vlad smiles again and I tear up a bit. On instinct I jump into his arms for comfort and he provided it.

            "Dude it's like you're the chick whisperer," Alex muttered and I giggled a bit.

            "It's called listening and being nice in response. You should try it sometime Alex," Vlad retorts still holding me close to him.

            "I'm really glad to have all of you here with me. I don't think I could have lasted this long on my own," I smile up at all of them still in Vlad's arms.

            "We're here for you Scarlet there's nowhere else we'd rather be than here either," Derek smiles back at me.

            "Well except maybe beating up the guys who hurt you," Vlad says with a wicked grin tapping his chin.

            "Did Alex, James, Jeremy, and Ashton tell you about where I was going to school?" I had to know and when those four smiled and the rest shook their heads I beamed. "I'm going to Atlantic Private Academy."

            "You're joking right? Oh, Scarlet Baby, please don't tell me you're joking," Vlad looks directly at me.

            "Nuh-uh. I start there tomorrow morning in a similar schedule to what I had prior to moving here," I smile at Vlad and then the rest of the guys.

            "Well it's good we'll be there to keep an eye on you, but it's still not the safest place for you just yet Scarlet," Mr. Harrison says to me.

            "So I've heard but I know you'll all be nearby if something happens so I'm not that worried," I smile still.

            "Let's go get you dinner so you can be nice and ready for tomorrow then. Kyle will help you pick an outfit for school tomorrow if you want as well," Vlad stands up taking me with him.

            "Um, I can walk you know. Put me down Vlad," I laugh a little bit at his need to lift me.

            "Doesn't matter if you can walk, that doesn't mean you should have to walk," he replies with a smile.

            "You're so weird," I laugh as Vlad carries me down to dinner and we all eat together like a family, a really good family.

            Later on the guys started hashing out who was staying over and who was going home when I spoke up. "Why don't you all stay? I have the room," they all looked shocked to hear me say that for some reason. "Wait didn't you guys realize that I had this entire wing of the house to myself. My parents are in the west wing and the staff and normal guest rooms are in the south wing. I have my private guest rooms here in this wing. Hell I'm sure I have enough space for each of you to have your own room here."

            They looked dumbfounded but then decided it was for the best because then we would all just go to the school together. I found out that Mr. Harrison and Jeremy both taught slash administrated. They were counselors mainly but each taught one class. Mr. Harrison taught choir and Jeremy taught Japanese, both of which I was taking. We had more class hours and were required to take more language to graduate so I was taking both Japanese and ASL. Add on Choir, English, math, science, social studies, and another elective and I was chock full with eight classes. I told them that I had hair and make-up people coming tomorrow and Kyle was appalled. He said he didn't care if they were the number one hair and make-up stylists in the world, no one could do my first day look justice but him, so I called Greer and told her my friend insisted on doing my hair and make-up for me tomorrow and that those two would just have to wait until Tuesday. After that I picked out my outfit with Kyle and went to bed telling them to feel free to stay where ever.


	4. Chapter 3 First Day Jitters

Chapter 3

First Day Jitters

 

            I had checked the weather before picking out my outfit, not that it was really necessary, and knew it would be rather chilly today so I went with a look that worked for cold weather. I put on a cream long sleeve shirt with 'faded' jeans, then added a red winter vest with brown fur coming out of the edge of the hood in tufts. With this outfit I wore a pair of red ballerina flats with flowers on it, a gold necklace with three hearts as pendants, a red watch, heart shaped earrings, and my cream and red purse (which I would add later). Once I was done getting dressed I sat down in front of the vanity and Kyle set to work on my hair and make-up. Kyle pulled the hair out of my face with a waterfall braid on either side of my head that lead to a spot where they met in the back of my head. The loose strands of the waterfall braid were then carefully pulled back with heart shaped clips. The make-up that Kyle did was a very natural look with a slight red twist. Using brown on the edges and red in the middle Kyle blended the eye shadow perfectly creating a brown and red Smokey effect, with simple blush, mascara, and red lipstick once I was done I hardly recognized myself. Kyle had even sprayed my hair with something that made my natural red and blonde highlights stand out more in my deep brown hair creating a very mahogany look to it. The heart clips had little gemstones on them and my make-up made me look mostly natural so I wasn't trashy but then showed who I am a bit. Standing up I smiled at Kyle and thanked him heading out to meet the other boys I blushed as they all stopped mid conversation and their jaws hit the floor.

            "Does it look bad or something?" I asked nervous that my fashion sense wasn't as good as I originally thought.

            "On the contrary. You look stunning, all the other students will be in awe of your beauty," James smiles at me and the guys turn to stare at him. He shrugs when he realizes they're staring. "What, she's grown on me."

            "James is right though. Miss Scarlet you look very beautiful this morning. Shall we head out then?" Mr. Harrison asked me. We had eaten breakfast before getting ready and so I smiled and nodded at them.

            Out front was a limo and several cars. I looked confused as to where to start but decided to look at the guys and wait for them. "It's your limo it's up to you who rides in it," Ashton announces shrugging.

            "Oh, yeah. I forgot I was promised a limo if I kept quiet about my contempt for moving," I mumbled just loud enough that they stiffened. "I honestly don't care who rides in it with me but um. I thought this school had no uniforms, why are you all dressed like that?"

            "Well we are required to wear these because of our special circumstances. Another, um, group was sent to take care of a worse off school that this well before we were and that school forced them to come up with uniforms for themselves to differentiate between them and the other students. Atlantic Private Academy caught wind of this so when they got a team of their own they also enforced uniforms. We keep several spares in our cars just in case," Derek explained.

            "Oh, I see. So you all have to wear a uniform then," I said sullenly taking in their uniforms of dressy dark gray pants and dark shoes, white shirts and red ties, and dark blue blazers with a badge where you might find a breast pocket with wings sprouting from an 'A' with a key and an arrow under it. Just below the lines of the 'A' and above the key and arrow were two curved lines creating a space with the key and arrow that looked a lot like a heart. "I suppose it's not the worst uniform but there's not much individuality in it."

            "Haha, of course you're worried about our individuality. Don't worry Scarlet we express ourselves well enough," Alex smiles place his elbow on my shoulder.

            "Anyways I suppose you should each pick who's in what car or we'll end up late," I half laugh at their reassurances and get in the limo with my purse, messenger bag, and kindle. I ended up with Vlad, Alex, and Derek in the limo with me. In a very expensive looking small black car was Ashton, Damas, and Mr. Harrison. In the other car was Jeremy, Kyle, and James. When I took a second look at that car my jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gods of Olympus is that a Hummer?" I squeaked looking at the three in the car with me with a certain sparkle in my eyes.

            "Yeah it is. Ashton likes to provide us with some pretty cool stuff. Plus it helps us fit in a bit. How'd you know it was a Hummer and not a type of jeep?" Vlad responded smiling at my excitement.

            "Okay this is going to sound really weird but I have loved Hummers for a couple of years now. I'm not even sure why, just do. The only down side is that they're so bad for the environment," I sigh both in contentment and longing. "If only they could make Hummers that were eco friendly."

            The guys all smiled and we continued in easy conversation the entire way to school. Once we arrived though I got nervous because I have never been rich before and didn't know how to act. The boys smiled at me and got out first and check around them. Vlad turned around and helped me out of the car as there was a buzz around them about how the security team scholarship students were riding a limo and escorting a girl. The others quickly came and met us and I walked just in front of them before turning to them with a no nonsense face.

            "Why are you making me walk around up here all by myself? It's not like I'm any more important than any of you," I told them and that caused more murmurs.

            "Excuse me. But are you new here?" some rich boy came up and asked me. based on his letterman's jacket I assumed he was a football player.

            "Yeah. Is that so bad," I asked back tentatively with the guys close by for me to reach for.

            "No but you should probably get away from the school outcasts if you want a social life here," the guy shrugged. "I'm Hunter, captain and quarterback of the football team."

            "Of course you are," I sigh. "Look I'm not a jock type of girl necessarily so if you don't mind I'm going to get my schedule with the help of my friends."

            "Oh trust me, being friends with them will only bring you trouble. I mean just look at poor Ashton who was brought into this sad little group of misfits," Hunter commented. It was weird, almost as if I had heard his voice before cause he was scaring me from the start.

            "Have we met before. I swear I recognize your voice," I commented cocking my head and squinting my eyes in confusion.

            "No I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'd remember such a fine rack as yours," and with that I remembered who Hunter was. That was eerily similar to what he said to me the night I was raped. I stepped back in fear right into Vlad.

            "You. You were there. You said that to me and laughed as they did that to me before joining in yourself. Get away from me!" I was shaking now and they all began glaring at Hunter.

            "You were part of that?" Derek asked pissed off and glaring.

            "I should kill you right now," Vlad says and I notice for the first time a slight Transylvanian accent.

            "What are you losers talking about?" Hunter looked at them like they were crazy.

            "Scarlet are you sure he was there?" Mr. Harrison asked me gently.

            I nodded. "I'd know his voice anywhere. And now that I'm getting a good look at him I can't be mistaken. He was there. He was one of the people who raped me," I shook with fear as I told them and Kyle and James, the two biggest of them, grabbed either arm of his.

            "Why don't we talk about this somewhere else Hunter. Let's say oh, the office," Jeremy said pointing.

            "We have a lot of questions for you son," Mr. Harrison stated in anger.

            "What's going on here?" Hunter almost yelled.

            James punched him in the stomach to shut him up and shut up he did as they half dragged, half carried him into the rather gigantic office that Mr. Harrison and Jeremy shared. Vlad sat me down in a big plush chair behind Jeremy's desk and kneeled down.

            "Do you want some water Scarlet? You look pale," Vlad says to me concerned.

            "You can't do this to me. I've done nothing wrong," Hunter yells but that was making me angry and frightened but the others simply smirked.

            "Our office is sound proof to avoid anyone listening in on private conversations like this one you monster," Jeremy snaps at him with a sneer before turning to me and softening up to come check on me. "Scarlet are you alright?"

            "I-I'm fine Jeremy. Just shaken I guess. The memories are all flooding back and so is the fear," I tell him shaking still and Vlad reaches into the desk to pull out a blanket to wrap around me.

            "What does any of this have to do with me?" Hunter asked agitatedly. That made me more angry than anything else.

            "Oh, so what? You have some memory problems?! Take a good look at me hunter. The sixteen year old that you and your older buddies picked up off the street of the rich district and raped. The sixteen year old who knew sign language. The woman who's breasts you couldn't help but comment on. I believe your exact words were 'I'll never forget this gigantic rack that I get to fuck. But I think I'll start with her pussy.' Does that ring any bells?" I asked him and he seemed shocked as I snapped at him but then realization donned.

            "It's not rape if you like it honey. But to be honest I never thought I'd see you again. How is your delectable pussy anyways?" Hunter sneered and Kyle punched him in the face.

            "Asshole!" Kyle yelled at him ready for another punch before Mr. Harrison stopped him.

            "Sadly we need him right now so you'll have to refrain from that," Mr. Harrison said reluctantly.

            "You horrid creature! Orgasms don't mean someone like it, it means that the body was done that's all! They don't have to like something to have an orgasm! Tell me if you got plowed by multiple dicks would you like it?" I yelled at him and Vlad put a hand on my shoulder in support.

            "Of course I wouldn't I'm not some little fairy boy or anything. I'm straight got it," Hunter told me disgusted.

            "That won't stop you from releasing your semen. If you paid attention in class maybe you'd know a thing or two," I had tears in my eyes by now and Vlad wasn't about to keep going and he pulled me into his arms.

            "Scarlet baby, listen to me. You shouldn't be facing him. It'll just upset you more and you deserve better than to be so miserable. Come on let's get your schedule and leave them to things," Vlad talked in a soothing tone but I shook my head.

            "Kyle would kill me for walking out there crying," I looked up at him as the tears ran down my face.

            "Oh buttercup you just have yourself a nice good cry. I'll kick his ass and then re-do your make-up, or rather touch it up," Kyle smiled at me with kind eyes. I finally broke down and couldn't even stand anymore so Vlad had to ease me to the floor. Derek, and Ashton also came over to try and help comfort me but it isn't consoling that can really help. Nothing really can and I don't expect it too. I just cried for all I was worth, and now that was a lot. Kyle and James tied up Hunter really well and everyone ended up surrounding me. I couldn't help but feel touched at everyone feeling the need to comfort me as I cried. Soon my tears dried up and Kyle made me gorgeous again with a bit of Concealer. Vlad, Derek, and Ashton brought me to the front office to get my schedule and show me around as school gave us a lot of free time before class but expected us to show up early for it. Once we got back Hunter was bloody and a mess, tied to the chair he couldn't even clear his eyes.

            "What the hell is going on here?!" I asked shocked and appalled. "I don't like him anymore than you do but he shouldn't be put through this!"

            "Scarlet we have to get the information out of him. It's the only way to get the bastards who raped you what they deserve. They're all going to jail for this, I swear it," Damas told me in his Greek accent.

            "I know that they will. And I trust you guys but him not showing up to class would be suspicious when his friends saw him this morning, and showing up like this would be even more suspicious. You can't just leave someone like that. Wounds to the head bleed more profusely due to less space for blood vessels to get through and clot it, as I'm sure you are very aware Dr. Jeremy Smith," I used his full name and he cringed sighing he went and got out some medical supplies and began cleaning Hunter up. "Here let me help you."

            "No you're right I shouldn't have let this go so long and so far. I'm a doctor and have certain standards left before me," Jeremy gave me a small smile and continued working and I grabbed some antiseptic and got to work as well. They all looked surprised to see me helping my assailant.

            "Girl you are going to get your outfit stained with blood cover up first," Kyle said and I couldn't help but smile.

            "With what?" I asked and then I got an idea. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra set of scrubs lying around would you?"

            "Uh, yeah in my desk. There's also some gloves incase one of these guys got hurt. A whole box," Jeremy replied.

            "Mind if I borrow the top?" I asked and he shook his head in shock. "Vlad would you be a dear and bring me the spare scrub top?"

            Still shocked Vlad mindlessly nodded his head and got me what I asked for. I quickly covered my shirt and Derek being oh so intelligent handed me the box of gloves. I got prepared and began expertly bandaging certain injuries and making sure Hunter was okay before removing the protective gear. Once I was done I turned back to them and everyone was shocked, even Hunter.

            "What?" I asked them feeling self conscious.

            "Nothing it's just that, he, well Hunter," Derek stammered and so Ashton finished for him with a growl.

            "He raped you," was Ashton's answer.

            "And? We already established that but we can't just go beating him up, it's not right, it would be stooping to their level," I replied.

            "You were amazing at all that, so adept. But what made you want to help him after all he's done to you?" Jeremy both asked and commented.

            "Because the main mentality of my preferred profession is 'do no harm' I want to be a nurse and I couldn't just stand back as someone was hurt and needed my help. The Hippocratic oath tells us to treat all patients no matter who they are and nurses may not have to do anything with that oath, I still look to it and admire what I find there. He may have hurt me, but I won't let him suffer, not like this. When there is something medically wrong I just want to help the person with it no matter what it is. If I can help, then I want to," I said with a small smile as I stared off into space remembering, as best I can, when I decided I wanted to be a nurse. "I knew this was the job for me ever since I was seven years old. And I haven't changed my mind. Nursing is more that a career, it's a calling. It just happened to call me early."

            "I am amazed at just how mature you can be for your age Miss Scarlet, But I'm afraid the first bell is about to ring. I don't have a class yet so I'll stay with him," Mr. Harrison commented.

            We all left the office and went to class. As it would happen I have Japanese first hour with Jeremy and Vlad, and Derek were in the class with me. Earlier Vlad, Derek, and Ashton mark which classes I would have with each person. I knew I was going to be safe and cared for. Smiling I got to class but Jeremy held me back shaking his head.

            "In this class we do things like the Japanese. Would you mind waiting until the bell. I'll go in and announce your arrival so you'll only be alone in the hall for about a minute," Jeremy smiled at me and I nodded in response. At the bell Jeremy winked at me and walked into class. I heard the class president call out the traditional words from when a teacher entered the class though in English as this was only first year Japanese. Jeremy greeted the class and then happily announced that they had a new student joining them today named Scarlet Nightingale. At that I walked in and heard a collective gasp. I smiled a big smile and bowed in greeting just after walking into class and Jeremy asked me to introduce myself.

            "Ohiao. My name is Scarlet Nightingale and my family just moved here from Mesa, Arizona. I'm what would be referred to as 'new money' but that isn't me. I want you all to know that it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope that we may get along," I smile and bow again and the class all stares at my great Japanese edicate.

            "Scarlet-chan have you ever taken a Japanese class before?" Jeremy asked me and I shook my head.

            "No sensei. I simply watch way too much Japanese anime. It's a definite passion of mine," I smile up at Jeremy and the class remains in shock so Jeremy took over.

            "Well we'll be assigning new seats today so just take a seat anywhere until we begin with that," Jeremy smiled and the class groaned. Somehow I got seated next to the window with Vlad in front of me and Derek behind me. I have a feeling this was intentional.


	5. chapter 4: The Friends and The Bullies

Chapter 4

The Friends and the Bullies

 

            I went through my Japanese class and was feeling good for starting late. After that things went downhill. To start the class I had second was P.E. not good for me. But I don't have my excuse yet so I have to participate until I do. The only problem is that Kyle and Alex, who also have P.E., are boys and therefore I don't have protection in the girls locker room. When I got in the locker room I was handed the P.E. uniform and told to get changed. The guys brought my sneakers just in case the mix up happened so I'd have them on the first day. I was given a locker and upon getting to it I saw that it was the area of the preppy girls who were clearly cheerleaders. What were they doing in P.E.?

            "You're the new girl who showed up with the security freaks right?" the obvious leader asked.

            "Um, yeah I guess that's me. Why? Did you need something, cause I can't think of another reason that you'd be here when you're so obviously cheerleaders," I ask slightly annoyed to be dealing with them on my first day.

            "Yeah, we want to know what happened to our quarterback so we found out when you'd have P.E.. All the new students end up in P.E., so we knew where to look. So where's our quarterback? And why did you and the freaks drag him away?" The head cheerleader asked in a fury.

            "He broke a big, well I suppose it would be called a rule. So he's being detained for today. As for the P.E., don't count on me being here for long, I'm outta here as soon as they change my schedule. I should be in choir," I announce. "Now back off and let me get changed for my hour of torture before the two of those so called 'freaks' that are in this class get worried about me. Believe me, they will."

            "Don't you dare threaten me, new money. I'm the head cheerleader and that means I'm the top of the food chain. You answer to me. I say jump you ask how high? Got it?" the bitch continued.

            "No I don't 'got it'. I will never obey your stupid social hierarchy. What I do is my business and you can either deal with it you can go cry about it. Even if you can ruin my social life, I know who will stick by me, and my parents could likely ruin yours very soon. I'm the new girl, I'm the new money, and I'm not caring who you think you are, because I know you are just a bully who gets turned on from the pain of others. So go ahead and give me all you got in like a minute," I tell her and they stand there in shock as I completely change in under a minute and lock away my stuff so they can't get to it. "Okay, have your fun."

            "Urg. Girls she's so dead," the lead bitch announces and they all attack me. Hence the reason I shocked them enough I could change before they beat me up. I knew I would bleed when I was still partially recovering.

            They finally left in a huff and about ten minutes later, if not less, I heard a commotion outside the door of the girls locker room. It sounded like the female coach yelling about how they can't go in there and Alex and Kyle yelling back about how they don't give a shit and to let them through. Finally it seemed as though Jeremy, and some of the guys showed up. James apparently forcibly removed the coach and then followed everyone inside. I could hear their rush to find me, and I was grateful. I finally saw who all came and saw Vlad, Derek, Alex, Damas, James, Jeremy, and Kyle. Jeremy instantly began checking if they could move me or if we needed paramedics.

            "Okay, she can be moved but really carefully. You guys know the drill, we have three of us carry her so as to not jostle her too much. Take her to my office, the punk has been moved elsewhere and will be sent home until we can pin him better. Once we get to my office we will clear a space for her on the desk and I will check her closer, from there we'll decide if she needs paramedics. James, Damas, and Kyle, I want you three to carry her. Vlad keep her calm, you're good at that. Derek you'll be helping me clear doorways and obstacles on our way. I'll let Nicholas know that we had a situation in the girls locker room so he will review the footage and we can take care of who did this to her. Let's get moving. Carefully," Jeremy directed everyone and they all nodded and carefully moved me. Vlad kept reassuring me that everything would be fine, that I should just remain calm. I couldn't nod or respond so I resigned myself to just listening to his soothing words. "Vlad don't let her close her eyes. If she falls asleep we may have even more of a problem."

            Vlad noticed that my eyes were beginning to droop so he reiterated what Jeremy said and kept reassuring me, telling me to stay with him. It was all I could do to do as he asked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was being laid down on a desk in Jeremy and Mr. Harrison's office. Jeremy inspected me closer with better light. He checked my pupils, and took my pulse. As Jeremy did this, Mr. Harrison and Ashton showed up in a fury ready to take care of things when they saw me.

            "Will she be alright Jeremy?" Vlad finally broke the silence. Jeremy looked at me and knew I couldn't speak.

            "Blink once for I can tell them anything, blink twice for you want to hear it alone," I blinked in an exaggerated way once and Jeremy sighed. "It's not looking great. If we call an ambulance now she should recover but there's no guarantee they'd take her to our hospital. If we called our ambulance it would take longer risking her recovery. Her pupils are barely responding and her pulse is slow. She likely has multiple fractures and some internal bleeding. Time could be of the essence."

            "Jeremy, we all know that you're a great doctor but she needs the best and that is at our hospital. We need Dr. Green," Derek pleads and Jeremy sighs.

            "You're right and we can't waste time debating it. Give me a minute, I'll call in a favor," Jeremy steps to the side and pulls out his phone. "Sean, it's Jeremy. Yeah, hey look, I know this is a bit sudden but we need to get to our hospital like a half-hour ago. My team all agrees that we would really appreciate your help in this situation. Someone we were thinking of..." I couldn't hear this one word when he quieted his voice but then he spoke up again. "She was jumped in the girls locker room and has some serious damage. She's also the current person we're helping....Yes I know you're in the middle of work at your team's school....Yes I realize you have your own person over there you're trying to protect....Please Sean we'll owe your team a favor. I heard you were in need of those....Thank you please hurry and send the ambulance to Atlantic Private Academy. Tell them to ask where my office is, they'll direct them....Thank you again."

            "Well?" Mr. Harrison asked.

            "We owe Blackwell's team a favor, but he'll do it. He's leaving the school early on the grounds of being called in for an emergency and he'll send the ambulance as he leaves. We'll get you the help you need Scarlet. We promise," Jeremy responds before reassuring me.

            The ambulance finally arrived along with its paramedics. I was carefully placed on the stretcher and they took me to the hospital that my friends kept calling their hospital. Only Jeremy, Derek, Vlad, and Ashton got to ride in the ambulance with me. The paramedics sat up front and had their siren going the entire way. Once we all got there a man who introduced himself as Dr. Green began examining me on the go as we went to the examination room. When he checked his chart he cussed.

            "Why was she the one you guys had to call a favor on? Her parents demanded the best doctors in the city for her, so me and Hermosa ended up hired. The amount of money they offered was too much to say no to when it would practically be funneled into the Academy. She's literally known as the outside VIP here," Dr. Green sighed and called for the nurse. "I need every test that we can do, with her consent, to be done on this girl. She's the girl, the one who was coming in next week for her appointment with Dr. Hermosa and myself. Start with X-rays and work your way down. We need to know how much we can move her."

            The guys all looked shocked and I had to give consent by blinking for almost a million non-invasive tests. Once my consent was given they took me for my tests and quickly diagnosed me. I have three broken ribs, a fractured ulna, a fractured radius (in different arms), a bleeding kidney, and bruises on my spine. Once they knew that I didn't have any breaks in my spine they were able to move me more but because of my age could only prescribe pain medication until my parents arrived. By the time they did arrive I was able to speak without pain medication. They began demanding to know why they let my pain medication run out and what was wrong.

            "Get them out," I managed to say and my friends that were in the room (Jeremy, Vlad, Derek, and Ashton) all sighed in relief.

            "Excuse me," Dr. Green asked me along with my parents.

            "I said get them out. I'm sixteen, I can make my own medical decisions. I want them out of here, they only aggravate me and would rile me up. I'd rather not risk bleeding more because my parents ended up arguing with me about what _I_ want. So please, get them out of here Dr. Green," I explained everything and he nodded to someone else to get my parents out of here. The two of them fought tooth and nail to stay, but I couldn't deal with them now.

            "You do realize we will either have to operate or perform an angiography. An angiography is..." I interrupted him there.

            "I know. And angiography is basically mapping out the blood vessels and fixing what needs to be fixed," I respond completely straight faced and nonchalantly.

            "H-how did you know that?" Dr. Green asked and I shrugged.

            "I've wanted to be a nurse since I was seven so last year I studied medical terminology," I knew it sounded ridiculous but somehow I knew Dr. Green would believe me.

            "Jeremy you cannot let this girls talent go to waste. Get her in The Academy now. if she gets in now she could be a nurse in just a couple of years, or go so far as being a doctor in only four years. With the help of The Academy of course," Dr. Green looked straight at Jeremy.

            "Sean, I don't know if we should. The girls in The Academy get some of the most dangerous jobs and I'd rather not risk her. Besides Scarlet can't do much physical activity, she has a medical condition. Or did you forget?" Jeremy responded and I looked at him confused.

            "I'll change school's for my future but what kind of school is this Academy, and what's it's name?" I asked.

            "Jeremy I remember, her condition is literally a medical mystery, you've studied it. Now how about you take this one? She is your charge," Dr. Green looked at Jeremy with mischief in his eyes.

            "Scarlet the name of the Academy is simply 'The Academy' it gets people like me and Sean their high level degrees faster than most because we had talent. But in exchange for helping you get that degree, you take on certain jobs that don't necessarily pertain to that degree and undergo some training to help you with those jobs. However The Academy is mostly men as sadly women are only just recently showing their talent for the things The Academy looks for. This hospital belongs to The Academy and only employs those who belong to The Academy. I'm sorry but that's all that I can say," Jeremy explains to the best of his abilities.

            "Then I'm sorry but I can't join. On top of my medical condition, which would for some reason be a problem, I also don't know enough information to make an educated decision about whether or not the school is for me," I comment matter-of-factly.

            Dr. Green then proceeded to discuss my options and what each of them would entail. After getting to know me a bit he told me to just call him Sean so, respecting his wishes, I did. We decided that the bleed was large and needed to be taken care of fast so I would be going under the knife. My parents were to be informed of the decision and they were furious. They told Sean that they wouldn't pay if they weren't involved in the decision making process. He simply responded that if they don't pay they'll simply have to accept the fact that they owe the hospital for doing this practically pro-bono and that they've already paid this hospital a hefty sum to have the finest doctors for me. My parents said if I was old enough to decide what to do in this situation, I was old enough to pay my own bills. I was prepped for surgery and ended up not hearing much but rather being sent to the operating room where I would be taken care of.

            I woke up several hours later, still in a lethargic state, and was told that the operation was a success, but that my parents had left. I wasn't upset nor was I happy. A few days after my surgery my pain medication had been pulled back a lot and I had an important visitor.

            "Are you Miss Nightingale?" a kindly looking old man asked me and I nodded my head wondering why I got asked this by some rich looking old guy. "My name is Mr. Scott Morrill. I've been informed that you have an interest in the medical field and have learned some about The Academy. I am the CEO of The Academy and was wondering if you were interested in joining."

            Upon finding out who he was my eyes widened before they softened in sadness. "Despite my parents being horrible to me, I did learn a few things from them that I will always hold on to. One of those things was to never leap before you look. I don't know enough about The Academy to even try going there. I had someone explain it to me but they said they were limited on how much they could say but that the women got some of the most dangerous jobs. I'm afraid if this Academy requires physical fitness, I'm not your girl. If you look at my chart you'll see that I have a medical condition that prevents me from being able to do much of anything with physical activity," this was my reply and he seemed shocked to hear that I almost considered.

            "You're intelligent. But you're also right, The Academy does require physical fitness. But we will train you, we will quickly discover your strengths and weaknesses and then help you in both areas. The Academy takes care of you, and you gain a real family from it. Whoever your teammates are, they will become your family. We have a saying in The Academy, 'Family is a choice, not an obligation,' this is often followed by our motto 'Family First.' Tell me, those in The Academy that you currently have contact with, do you trust them?" Mr. Morrill described a great thing to me and then asked me something that I didn't even have to think about before answering.

            "With my life sir," I reply and realize how fast I said it. "They were there for me when I needed them the most, when my parents weren't there for me. I've never felt like I belonged somewhere so much in my entire life."

            "That is family Miss Nightingale. Family is the most important part of The Academy. We support your family if they need it, and you want it. We help take care of those in our care. And we also help as many people as we can with as much as we can. Until the entire team, or family as we prefer to call them, is over eighteen, their jobs remain much simpler and less dangerous. Once the family reaches eighteen, they take on larger fish, so to speak. This is so that we can help those who can't help themselves. Think about it, oh and tell your friends that code eleven dash one has been enacted for them in regards to you. You seem like the perfect candidate for our Academy," Mr. Morrill finishes his speech and leaves to let me get some more rest.

            A little while later a nurse came in to check on me and I smiled at her. She greeted me by name and told me she was just checking my IV and my vitals.

            "You forgot to tell me your name," I tell her light heartedly.

            "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Nightingale, I'm Nurse Moore, I'll be your RN for the day," she told me.

            "But normally a CNA covers vitals and general care. And please just call me Scarlet," I cock my head as much as I can.

            "You know a lot about nursing, but you're only sixteen. How is that," Nurse Moore asked me. "And you can call me Julie by the way."

            "I know more than the average sixteen year old when it comes to nursing because that is what I've had my sights set on for years. So I studied a bit hoping to one day become an RN myself," I told Julie and she smiled.

            "Well seeing as you're taking on your own medical decisions right now, the doctor wanted me to ask you if you wanted some pain medication again," Julie gave me a sympathetic smile.

            "I would need to sign over power of attorney to someone I trusted otherwise one of two things will happen. Either you can't do anything with me test or procedure wise until the drugs are out of my system, or the hospital will go to my parents as they are the ones legally responsible for me still," I shake my head. "Until I talk to all seven of the boys that have been caring for me."

            "Okay Scarlet. Let me know if you change your mind. Here's your call light and your water, don't hesitate to call me for anything," Julie smiles and leaves the room. I see her shake her head at my parents before going over to Dr. Green and talking to him. He nods and goes over to his phone. I then close my eyes to rest for a bit.

            When I woke up again all seven of the boys were there waiting for me to wake up. I shifted a bit and barely pushed myself up further in bed before I winced.

            "Scarlet be careful," Vlad reprimands me while Jeremy helps me sit up and get comfortable.

            "Dr. Green told us you wanted to talk with us before you'd accept any pain medication," Mr. Harrison announced and I blushed a bit.

            "It's just that," I sigh. "I know the law and I know medical policies state that if consent cannot be acquired by the patient or if the patients competency is in any way impaired, the hospital or medical facility is required to go to the next of kin that is competent unless there has been a power of attorney assigned."

            "We know but why do you need to see us," James asks, not beating around the bush.

            "Because I either need to have one of you have power of attorney with me before taking any more pain medication, or I need all of you to have a collective power of attorney. Even if it's only temporary. I don't want my parents making any decisions for me when I can't trust them. I am grateful for getting me the doctors that they did but you seven are the people I trust and the people I know will take care of me when push comes to shove," tears spring forth into my eyes from the distrust between me and my parents, the helplessness I feel.

            "Scarlet, we will of course sign a power of attorney for you if that's what you want. We just want you to heal," Mr. Harrison smiles a small smile at me and pats my hand.

            "Thank you. Oh, and also I had a strange visitor earlier," I said through my already drying tears and they all looked interested. "He said his name was Mr. Scott Morrill and told me to let you know that code eleven dash one has been enacted for you in regards to me."

            "Wait, are you sure that it was Scott Morrill and he said code eleven dash one?" Vlad asks with wide eyes.

            "As in he really said that it was enacted for our family in regards to you?" Derek added his own question.

            I blinked at them. "Yes. At least that's what the guy told me. He said he was Mr. Scott Morrill and that code eleven dash one was enacted for my friends regarding me. Why? What's code eleven dash one?"

            They all smiled at each other before looking back over at me. "It's a very rare code that is hardly ever used within The Academy. It is only enacted when a Family has passed a certain inspection and a potential member is found to be with that Family. If this potential member is decided to be a high potential candidate and has certain skills that may benefit the Academy this code will be enacted for the Family that found that potential member. Code eleven dash one means that if you can ask a question we can answer it with full disclosure to try and get you to join the Academy," Mr. Harrison tells me.

            "Wait are you serious? I can ask anything and you can tell me?" I ask and they all nod. "Then what's The Academy."


	6. Chapter 5: The Recovery

Chapter 5

The Recovery

 

"Haha, we'll answer all of your questions when you get out of the Hospital. For now Jeremy will get all of the paperwork in order and we'll have you sign before they give you your pain medication. Vlad, Derek, you two stay with her for a while. James I want you and Damas to go with Jeremy and make sure that nothing can go wrong while we look for ways to keep Scarlet away from her parents and still have their money available to her," Mr. Harrison announced. The boys all nodded and Vlad and Derek hung out nearby.

            "How's it going?" Derek laughed at his own question.

            "Well I do feel a bit better. You guys get anything for assault charges on those girls?" I asked them.

            "Yes actually. The video didn't have any sound so all we saw was that you had said something that shocked them enough that you were able to change into your P.E. uniform. That was smart, it's easier to get through that than your street clothes. And you locked up all your stuff just in time. You also changed really fast, just saying," Derek responded.

            "Vlad, you're being awfully quiet, are you okay?" I asked him and he laughed a sad laugh.

            "You're sitting in a hospital bed recovering from surgery and yet you still ask if I'm okay. You're too kind hearted Scarlet, I don't know how you can be so strong when your kindness runs so deep within you," Vlad smiles at me. "But to answer your question I'm fine. Just a bit worried about you is all. You gave me quite the scare when Alex and Kyle called about how you didn't show up to class after going into the locker room. Then I saw you bloody and on the floor. I wasn't sure what to think Scarlet Baby."

            "I never asked but, Scarlet Baby?" I asked him and he shook his head smiling. I shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Feel that? That's me being fine, or at the very least making progress. Don't worry so much." I smile at him and Vlad smiles back shaking his head.

            "Anyways, the girls will probably get out on parole if they haven't already, and there will likely be a trial. Once we know when it is we'll let you know. We'll also try to figure out what we're going to do once we can manage to separate you and your parents enough. I have a feeling we'll find a way through Coleman," Derek changed the topic.

            "My dad's boss?" I looked at him confused and the two of them laughed.

            "You didn't figure it out? He's part of The Academy. His smile seemed fake because he could tell how intelligent you are so he was trying to throw you off. I have a feeling he wanted to get to know you better before another team found you. He probably hired your dad after somehow finding out about you, at the very least he probably gave so many perks to you after learning more about you," Derek laughs again and I blush and hide my face.

            "He also owns our school. That's why there's always a security team there that's from the Academy, though he's not the reason we wear a uniform. That would be the combination of the school's Dean and Dr. Green's team," Vlad smiled at me.

            "Ah, I see. Then, if I joined your Academy I'd be in the same uniform?" I asked a little hesitant.

            "Yes, if you had a reason to wear it while still in high school. We only have to wear it when certain people in positions of power make us. Mr. Coleman is working to stop that, granted the damage is already done," Derek replied.

            "I think you'll be fine though. Who knows how long it will take before you enter The Academy. And like Mr. Harrison said. We'll answer all of your questions once you're out of the Hospital. We don't want to aggravate your condition," Vlad added on and patted my hand.

            "You should rest, you'll be out of here in no time that way," Derek smiles softly at me.

            "I would but I do need those pain medications," I laugh a bit nervously and they both stare at me.

            "You're in that much pain and yet you waited? Are you serious?" Vlad was not happy about that little fact.

            "Well, earlier I was in more pain so it's an improvement over being knocked out by the pain. Please, just, can you find out how long till the paperwork gets here?" I pleaded with the two of them and Derek looked out the door.

            "Jeremy seems to be coming with it now," Vlad responded for Derek and Jeremy walked in with James and Damas following close behind.

            "One partially signed Medical Power of Attorney waiting for your signature," Jeremy handed me papers and a pen. I signed them seeing that Jeremy, James, and Damas signed it already in the recipient spot. Once I signed it Dr. Green quickly walked in with a syringe.

            "You probably are in need of this, you stubborn girl," Dr. Green began squeezing the liquid in the syringe into my IV. I still hadn't gotten used to calling him Sean. But the last thing I thought of before falling into blissful sleep was how well taken care of I felt.

            I woke up a few hours later with a couple of the boys sitting there quietly. Noticed how I woke up and got me some food. After I ate enough they let me go back to sleep. In a couple of days I was discharged and told not to go anywhere without the boys so I could avoid further injury and can ask questions right away when I thought of them. Once the discharge paperwork was all done Mr. Coleman came in and sat by my side.

            "So the boys informed me of what is going on. While I must say, I wish that I was the one bringing you into The Academy, but as far as I'm concerned you are a top priority now that these boys get to welcome you into The Academy and their family. I dealt with your parents. There was a clause in the contract that stated that should you come across the will to be apart from your parents if they do not support you financially or in any other ways, your parents will be deemed no longer fit to be in charge of the household provided and you would gain an allowance from my company and be named the mistress of the house and be the only reason your parents would even be permitted to remain living there. Honestly I'm surprised that your parents never caught on that I stuck them in the guest wing of the house. All the room that you have is for the family and your room is the master. I suppose since they never measured it or looked at the plans and since the guest suite I put them in was bigger than any master they'd ever been in, they just couldn't figure it out. They just figured yours was the princess suite. Oh well, I had made this after looking for someone like you. Scarlet, you are the reason your father has a job here. I wanted to bring you here and slowly introduce you to The Academy. But you snuck out and ended up meeting Harrison's team. They are good boys and I owe them plenty of favors. Anyways, I wanted to give you your fathers contract so you can show them the evidence yourself when you get home. It might be good for you to feel some power over them," Mr. Coleman gave me a huge explanation and I couldn't help but smile at him.

            "Thank you Mr. Coleman. I am grateful that you have brought me here, because of that, I met the boys and I couldn't be happier. If I had stayed in Mesa, I'm sure I would have never been so bold as I had the night I snuck out, and I would have been stuck with so many non-genuine friends as opposed to now. I feel as though I can trust those boys with my life, and I haven't ever really felt that. So, thank you for allowing me such an opportunity," I bowed my head a little and Vlad came in to wheel me to the car.

            "Yes, thank you Laurence. We are all very grateful, and for more than just you bringing her here, but also you helping in this latest situation," Vlad shook hands with Mr. Coleman and began wheeling me out of my hospital room." Dr. Green prescribed you some much more mild pain medication for you to take so you aren't always falling asleep. And Mr. Coleman went down to the school personally to yell at and threaten firing anyone who would oppose him getting you out of P.E. he said that your excuse was in the file the whole time and he was outraged that the transfer student he had arranged to come here personally was forced to go through so much. Starting Monday you'll be in choir with Mr. Harrison, he'll privately teach you so it's more like voice lessons, but still you get to sing," Vlad informs me and I smile at that. A nurse notices him wheeling me and offers to help. Vlad accepts the help and instead opens doors so that there was no chance of me getting hit. We get to my limo up front and the two cars in front of and behind it.

            "Scarlet, we thought you might want all of us here when you went home finally, and once we get you settled in we were going to answer your questions," Mr. Harrison tells me.

            "Thanks everyone. I appreciate it," Vlad helps me stand up and stays near me as we walk. The same pairing of people occurred as my first day of school and I ended up with Vlad, Alex, and Derek in the limo with me.

            We got back to my gigantic new house and my parents met me in the foyer. My mother had her arms crossed and an angry look and my father had the hole angry sailor thing going on. "What are you doing here young lady? If you're old enough to take care of your medical decisions then you're old enough to be on your own." my father announced.

            "Go grab what little belongs to you and then get out of our house," my mother adds on to what my father said.

            "Oh, but I am living on my own," I pull out the contract. "Mr. Coleman was so kind as to bring this to me today and circle this certain clause detailing how I am truly the owner of this house, not you. All of the servants are mine and all of the land is mine. If you wish to remain here then you will stay quietly in the guest wing of the house, where you are already situated, and not disturb me and my friends again." I hold my head up high when I announce them. "Until I hear that you are willing to agree to my terms however, I'm afraid I do not welcome you two in my home. Oh and father, one call and I can get you fired. I suggest you not get further on my bad side."

            "What is this?! This can't be right, I read that contract," my mother screamed. "It has to be a fake, there's no way it's true."

            "I'm afraid you did what you do best mother, you skimmed it. Thus only seeing something that barely registered as a perk for your daughter that you absently thought of looking further into later on but never got around to it. You both signed it, therefore, you are both subject to it. Greer, please have these two escorted out of the house and ensure that they are only allowed in should they truly desire to follow my terms and avoid me," I turn towards my room and snatch the contract out of their hands. "Thank you for my new home, mother, father, but I've got it from here and will no longer require your presence here. As I said, one call and you're fired. I'm the reason you were hired in the first place, I can just as easily be the reason you get fired."

            I walk back to my room and collapse onto my couch. Vlad moved me so my head was in his lap and a couple of the other boys did the same thing as I took up the entire couch. One of them popped in a movie and I was asleep in no time. I woke up around the ending credits and just stayed there until one of them noticed.

            "Scarlet, it might be better for you to go to your bed and get some sleep there. You need rest still and we'll all be right here," Vlad says softly as he strokes my hair absentmindedly.

            "Perhaps your right, but I like it here," I closed my eyes again and the boys chuckled. Vlad scooped me up and carried me to my room.

            "Despite that you need rest and you're not likely to get a steady amount of it if you sleep on three boys," Vlad puts me on my bed and Kyle brings in a nightgown. "Change, then go to bed. We'll be in your sitting room if you need anything."

            "Thanks," I meekly respond and peer down as I blush. "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

            "See you in the morning, Scarlet Baby," Vlad responded and closed the center door to my room allowing me some privacy. I changed and crawled into bed before getting the lights off by saying the proper command.

            In the morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast and practically floated out of my bedroom to find a table laden with delicious breakfast and the boys around it talking in hushed tones. When Mr. Harrison noticed me, he nodded to me and the conversation stopped. I sat down at the only open seat, which was at the head of the table, and grabbed some food. After eating a couple of bites I looked up at them.

            "It's too early for cryptic things and strange acts and," I wave my hands at a loss for words. "And secret conversations. Just talk normally, I need to wake up more before I deal with that other stuff."

            "Angel, it's ten in the morning. We waited as long as we could before getting food up here, but you just didn't wake up," Alex announces.

            "Oh, well to me it feels like six in the morning. And if you ordered sooner I'd be fully awake by now. Good food can wake me up like it did today," I manage to say loud enough for them.

            "That's another reason we waited as long as possible. We didn't want to wake you up so soon after getting out of the hospital," Jeremy tells me.

            "Oh whatever. I've had it worse in the past," I mutter that last bit absentmindedly and then remember they all have ears like a hawks. Or bat, or whatever has the best ears or however the saying goes. Damn my mind can't function shortly after waking up.

            "What do you mean Scarlet?" Vlad asks me, dropping the baby as he's completely serious.

            "Ugh, it's too early in my morning for me to get into that shit, can't it wait?" I whine wanting to wake up more before being questioned.

            "It's probably best if we wait anyways. Let's just eat for now," Mr. Harrison assures me that I can wait and I nod my head in thanks and get back to eating. About ten minutes later I finish and am scooped out of my chair and placed in a big fluffy arm chair.

            "Okay, we let you eat and wake up. Now what did you mean by you've had it worse?" Derek asked the question on everyone's mind.

            "I keep forgetting that Jeremy doesn't have full access to my file and medical history," I sigh and look at them all. "My illness is a international mystery. No one has ever been like me. It's almost as if I have every medical problem all rolled in one and yet don't at the same time. I can last long periods of time with minimal sleep but then once my stress levels reach a certain point I collapse with no warning. I get dehydrated if I don't give my stress levels a break after fainting, and then I will be forced into the hospital which can activate gastro-intestinal problems at times. It's all very complicated but I've been in the hospital for over a month before. This was more like a week, and got me out of my first week at school for a bit longer. That's the basis of my disease I suppose. Point is, until I don't have a pulse, and my family allow it, no medical students can really, truly, study this never before seen disease that is a pain in my ass. It doesn't even have a name yet."

            "She's right. I studied what little I could, however, no parents really allow their child's medical records to go public so it was limited. But that is not the point. Point is she's delicate and anything can set her off," Jeremy looks at me and corrects me.

            "No I was right. It's a pain in my ass, sometimes literally. But ultimately yes, it means I can be set off at anytime. Bright side I know how to avoid some of my flares. When I feel certain symptoms coming on, stop whatever may stress me out, and go have some freaking fun. I literally will get a doctor's note for any type of work or school that I go to that will state that I may need to leave suddenly should I feel overwhelmed to avoid missing too much of class or my shifts. It'll be nice, that's for sure. Problem is, who would hire me?" I shrug like it's no big deal.

            "Don't shrug it off. This is important for us to know Scarlet. Now we need to know what to look out for so we know when to drag you out of class," Vlad squats in front of me.

            "Just if I appear run down. Though sometimes I will force myself to keep going, I always stop if I faint," I look at them all straight faced. "It's really no big deal, it happens all the time."

            "It is a big deal if you let it get that far," Damas scowls at me.

            "Alright, that's it, we'll start making sure you have fun on a regular basis Angel," Alex smiles playfully at me.

            "Or at the very least, make sure you don't push yourself too hard," James puts in his two cents.

            "If we have anything to say about it, you won't have another flare," Mr. Harrison finishes it and I sigh again.

            "You don't have to," I look up at them and smile. "But thanks."

            "Anytime, Sweetie," Kyle winks at me and I laugh. We spend the rest of the day hanging out and then I get ready for school tomorrow. Down side to getting out of the hospital on a Saturday is that I have to return to school two days later. Once I finish planning my outfit, I sit them all down and act completely serious.

            "Okay, I've ignored this question all day, but, what exactly IS The Academy," I finally asked them and they laughed.

            "Sorry Scarlet Baby, guess we forgot to answer during all the hype," Vlad smiles at me and I frown at the laughter. "Mr. Harrison, I believe you're best suited for answering that question."

            "Well, The Academy is an organization that gives training and opportunities you might not get in everyday society. We take care of problems that the police may not necessarily be able to and other things like that. We also benefit society by advancing technology and research faster, though we do sometimes wait to release it, and we do black ops work. It all depends on the team, or family as we like to call it. Certain specialties of certain people lead to certain jobs. But ultimately we help each other out. Our motto is family first, weather that's blood or team, we put family first. But within that motto is another, 'family is a choice, not an obligation'. We chose each other as a family and we chose to include you in our family if you decide to choose us. If you are having problems with any individuals, we'll still take care of them, because to us you're our family. I wish I could go deeper, but it's not that easy to explain. It's easier if we show you. We could bring you to the training for a day and let you decide what you want. But I think we should wait on that," Mr. Harrison smiles at me.

            "Now my next question. What were you all talking about this morning before my showing up shut you all up?" I asked with annoyance clear on my face.

            "That, we choose not to answer. You'll find out soon enough, we promise, but it's a secret for now," Derek smiled at me and then all the guys smiled at each other before all smiling at me again.

            I sigh, "Fine. But I hope I know soon. It seriously blows knowing I'm the reason you all stopped talking so suddenly."

            "You will," Vlad responds. "Now how about we go get crushed by you while playing some video games."

            "Sure. It's not like we have anything better to do," I smile and head to the game room. We played for hours. Greer never told me if my parents came to agree to my terms so I didn't really give it a thought, until I suddenly had a choking sensation while on my way back from the bathroom. It felt like hands choking me and I began to thrash about to attempt getting whoever was doing this off of me. I just hoped the guys noticed before it was too late.

            "Hey! Get away from her," I heard James yell and several feet run down the hall towards me. The hands let go and took off. As I fell to the floor a pair of arms caught me and the rest of the guys kept chasing whoever it was that attacked me. I was gasping for air as my lungs burned after suddenly being cut off. I coughed a bit and heard Vlad's soothing voice.

            "Shh, you're okay now," Vlad told me as he rubbed my back. Tears began to well up as I realized I couldn't even be safe in my own home. I heard footsteps come towards us from the direction that they disappeared. "Did you guys catch the bastards?"

            "No, James and Damas won't stop chasing the car either. They act like they'll catch it," I heard Derek announce as I clung to Vlad. "How is she?"

            "She's really shaken up, but she should hopefully be fine. I'm sure she'll be bruised but, sadly, it'll blend in," Vlad kept stroking my hair and back as I cried into his chest while he cradled me in his lap.

            "I'm never being alone again," I cried out and Vlad shushed me with pain in his own voice. Vlad picked me up and walked back to my bedroom.

            "What should we do? She needs to get changed but I don't think she'll trust anyone but us right now, and she refuses to be alone," Vlad asked whoever was in my bedroom.

            "We'll have to change her ourselves if that's the case. But only with her consent," Jeremy responded. "Scarlet, are you okay with that?" I simply nodded and kept my face buried. Vlad held me close and went to my room. Slowly but surely, Vlad helped me get changed and kept holding onto me as I refused to fully let go of him.

            "I'm worried, she hasn't let go since I caught her," Vlad tells the boys behind me. "I think she's reached a breaking point."

            "I would think so. I mean, first those bastards, then she see's Hunter again, then she's jumped, and finally she's choked. I doubt many people would have been as strong as she has after the first bastards," James grumbled.

            "I really want to nail them," Alex practically growls.

            "We all want to nail them and everyone else who has giving her misfortune since Alex, but we have to be patient in doing so or it will never happen," Damas sounded both annoyed and pissed.

            "Guy's I think talking about it is only making her worse. Maybe we should give her a bath," Vlad suggests.

            "Seriously? You just saw how changing her went. You told us she had at least one hand on you the entire time. What, are you going to get in with her?" Derek asks trying to reason with Vlad.

            "You're right. I just can't stand seeing her like this. She's still shaking. Scarlet Baby, we're going to protect you no matter what I swear," Vlad squeezes me and I fall asleep still shaking but knowing that I'll be safe as long as I'm with them.


	7. Chapter 6: A Fire Rages

Chapter 6

A Fire Rages

 

            I woke up the next morning with Vlad, Derek, and Damas in the bed with me. I don't question it after what had happened the night before. Cuddling up to them I get comfortable again.

            "Hey, morning sleeping beauty," Derek smiles at me and I laugh a little.

            "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going back to sleep," I smile back at Derek as I spoke softly.

            "Oh, don't worry about these two. The three of us have been awake for almost an hour now. They were just cowards who didn't think talking to you would be a good idea just yet," Derek smirks and I lightly smack his arm.

            "You go Scarlet baby. Whoop his ass. Don't mind us, we'll just be here watching," Vlad whispers in my ear and I start a bit at that.

            "Vlad! You are awake. Why'd you pretend to keep sleeping if you were awake though?" I asked him seriously and he gave me an apologetic smile.

            "I was hoping you'd go back to sleep and get a bit more sleep in after how shaken up you were before," Vlad looks at me with worry in his eyes.

            "Sorry about that. I think I needed the sleep, but it was also my first time getting choked by someone. I'm sure that's the next thing that we're investigating," I give a breathy chuckle as an attempt to lighten the mood.

            "Scarlet, Mr. Harrison is already sitting with the police filing a report. They're in the front sun room. Greer brought them coffee and he's been there since about five in the morning," Damas tells me.

            "How do you know this?" I asked them. "I mean you three have been with me since my freak out haven't you?"

            "Yes but we also have had our phones with us so the guys could give us updates. Now you don't have to go to school today, but..." Derek started before I interrupted.

            "I'm going to school. I've missed enough already and I refuse to be the butt of their jokes much longer. I'll go to school and show those girls I'm not afraid of them. Same thing goes for Hunter. I'm sure he's back by now as well," I tell them point blank. "Now I've slept enough. I'll need to go pick out one badass outfit for the day."

            The guys left me to let me get ready. I told them to tell Kyle I'll call him when I need him. I walk into my closet and start picking out clothes. I grabbed a red mid-thigh to knee length scarlet red dress with a golden zipper from the center of my cleavage to the bottom of the bodice about waist level. It was a tank top and flared ever so slightly from the bodice. I paired this with a black leather jacket with golden studs and black bootie heels that were about four inch stilettos with more golden studs. I curled my hair ever so slightly to give it more body and pulled my hair back from my face with a black hair clip. I called in Kyle and he did my makeup with a black smoky eye shadow, cat eye eyeliner, bright red lips, perfect foundation, a slight amount of blush, and some mascara. I put on some hombre black and red nail wraps and then grabbed my small red purse and my bag.

            "Alright, I'll have something light for breakfast and then go to school," I announce and the guys all look at me slack jawed. "What? Does it look bad. I know I sound like I did on the first day, but I really liked this look."

            "Now, Scarlet you look absolutely," Vlad starts unable to find the right words in the end.

            "Stunning, beautiful, magnificent, hot, I'm sure all of these words are playing in these boys heads. Along with mine. Scarlet, the police wanted to know when you'd be ready to give your statement about last night. If you don't mind talking about it that is," Mr. Harrison smiles at me and I return his smile.

            "Tell them I'll be ready after school. For now, I need to show these rich bastards that I can't be taken down easily," I smile at him even broader and he nods his affirmation that he'll take care of it.

            I walk down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar for the road from Greer before heading to the cars. I get in the limo and the guys figure out where each of them are going. Today I had James, Ashton, and Damas in the car with me. Mr. Harrison drove the car in front of me with Derek and Kyle, and Jeremy drove the car behind us with Vlad and Alex. We took off to school and I quietly ate my granola bar while I finished my homework that I had been doing with the help of the guys. I now wouldn't be behind in any of my classes and understood all of the material. I got to school and the six who were in the other two cars quickly parked in their reserved spaces and jogged to join us upfront where the driver dropped me and the rest off. The boys got out first like last time. All nine of them made sure there was no immediate threat before James held out his hand to me to help me out of my limo. The whole school was curious about the limo they knew was mine after the first day. They clearly thought I'd be gone longer. I got out gracefully and kept my head held high. I look around and go straight to Hunter with the guys following. I understood it was an intimidation tactic this time. I smiled up at him and his friends sweetly as I approached.

            "Hey Hunter!" I greeted cheerfully. "Can we talk. I'd like to figure something's out about that thing you did to 'welcome' me to town the night I arrived."

            "I don't think so. I need to be able to play my season. You're lucky I didn't sue your little body guards for assault," Hunter sneered at me.

            "If you don't come talk in private with me I will tell all your friends and your coach what you did to me. Not to mention give your name to some people you really don't want to have your name," I keep my sweet smile. "I promise we won't be out of your friends sight and that these guys won't hurt you...so long as you come willingly."

            "Fine, jeez. I'll be back guys. Who knows what the little freak girl wants," he laughs with his friends.

            "That's not what you said before. I believe the last time we talked you were commenting my breasts. Or was I mistaken when you called them a 'sweet rack'?" I cocked my head to the side keeping the sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

            We moved out of hearing shot of everyone else while still staying within sight. "Tell me who your friends are and I'll personally guarantee you won't have charges pressed against you. Also tell me what they did with my scarf," I tell him with a dark face. Hunter jumped back a step at my cold stare that suddenly showed up after the sweet smile.

            "I don't have to tell you anything. You have no proof," Hunter said incredulously. "Besides if I snitch I'm dead."

            "If you don't snitch you'll be someone's bitch in jail. And just so you know that means being plowed with cock just like you did to me," I say while giving him a hard stare.

            "What?! You said you wouldn't report me," Hunter countered. "Besides without evidence they can't do anything."

            "I could tell them the exact street I found her on and I'm willing to bet they could pull the security footage from that day and be able to at least confirm a kidnapping therefore taking her witness testimony as evidence," Derek shot back at him.

            "And also I could give your name to multiple people that you wouldn't like. I'm sure we could get you registered as a sex offender without going to the cops," I shrug. "And I said that I wouldn't press charges if you told me their names and told me where my scarf is."

            "Look, I don't know what happened to your scarf. One of them like to take trophy's from the girls he bangs. Also their names is something I'm not sure I could give you. They're much bigger than just the people who took your virginity," Hunter sighed.

            "We'll handle it. Just tell one of these guys by the end of the day. That's how long my offer will last," I turn to walk away.

            "Alan Buchannan, that's the name of the boss of the faction that got you," Hunter said from behind me. "I'll figure out the rest of the names by the end of the day."

            "Thank you," We leave and I find the girls who jumped me. I chose not to acknowledge them but the leader grabbed my arm.

            "Hey, bitch! Because of you we have to deal with going to court to get our good names clear. Why'd you say that we beat you up anyways?" she asked rudely and I sigh.

            "I tried being a bigger person, but I'm not in the mood for bullshit like this so how about I get this sorted out. You didn't like that I was friends with the little student security team who also grabbed the boy you liked and took him to the office for questioning. You weren't even sure what had happened to him so you decided to ask the girl you saw with the guys who were last seen with him. You confronted me in the locker room, didn't like my responses, and after you snapped out of the shock of my saying something and my getting changed you beat me up. Your biggest mistake was not making sure there wasn't any security camera's with a view of where you beat me up. You were arrested. Got out on bail from your rich daddies. And now are blaming me for your poor choices. But note, I'm still here. You couldn't scare me off after all and now I've dealt with so much crap I refuse to deal with yours as well. I just received my parents former estate and had to kick them out for the way they were treating me. And I can get all three of you expelled with just one phone call. So I guess there is a new social system here," I snapped at her. "And you can try beating me again but I won't be alone again for a while. So I suggest just dropping it."

            The entire courtyard fell silent and I turned and walked to class. The day was mostly uneventful up until lunch. We sat down at the table where the guys said that they usually ate and started eating when a couple of guys walked up to us.

            "Hey Scarlet. What do you say to the company of some real rich people?" One of them asked.

            "Or people who won't drag down your social status," the other added on and I glanced up at them before turning to Vlad.

            "Did you hear something?" I asked him with my head cocked to the sighed and he suppressed his laughter.

            "Nope not at all," Vlad responded with a small smile.

            "She's not the only one. I could have sworn that I heard some annoying buzzing," James crossed his arms.

            "Yeah that's it. I heard annoying buzzing," I then proceeded to turn towards the jerks who tried talking to me. "Perhaps the buzzing should get a life and an attitude adjustment before it tries annoying me again."

            "Okay, okay, we get the hint. Jeez. Don't have to be so rude about it," the two leave us alone and this continues all throughout lunch.

            We go through classes again and finish the day before heading to wait on my limo. The guys all waited with me even though some of them were off to find the guys who raped me after this. We sat and chatted on a wall over by the parking lot. I was having a lot of fun and was laughing when suddenly I felt someone push me from behind.

            "That's what you get you whore! I bet you aren't even a virgin. No wonder you refuse to be around anyone but your little sex buddies. Think twice before you speak against us rich kids again. And what's with that outfit? News flash, punk is not in," the head cheerleader was back.

            "News flash, it's easy to make people bleed in. Also, I haven't had sex with a single one of these guys. What, are you in the seventh grade because the idea that boys and girls can't just be friends is middle school and elementary school stuff. And not as if it's any of your business, but you're right I'm not a virgin. I'm not a virgin because I was raped last week and you then kicked me in the stomach numerous times after I was just healing. If you have any doubt that I could get you kicked out of school, I wouldn't. My dad's boss is the owner of our school and he is taking care of me out of his own whims because he didn't want me to deal with cruel parents. I have his number right here in my phone and can call him for anything I need. Don't test me bitch. One more screw up like this and you'll be in public school until you get thrown in jail for assault," I lit off at her and she stood there stunned silent. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home so that I can give a statement to the police about yet another matter."

            I turn and head to the limo. Vlad, Derek, and Alex were in the car with me again. I began rubbing my head and Vlad checked it. He said it didn't look like anything more than a bump and that he would have Jeremy look at it before we make anymore decisions. I said I was fine and that if it began bruising too badly I'd call Jeremy. We got back to my place and went to the media room to play some video games. The police officers said that they would be here around five so I had about an hour to enjoy myself. Once my hour was over I went to the front sunroom as Greer had already directed them there.

            "So a Mr. Harrison claims that you were assaulted," one of the officers start right off the bat.

            "Yes I have. Multiple times. I was raped when I moved here, then assaulted in a locker room, and then finally choked within my own home. So I believe simply saying that I've been assaulted is an understatement. I got the names of my rapists today from one of them by promising not to press charges against the pretty rich boy. He did the least of it so I'm not as worried and my friends will make sure it doesn't happen again. However I do want to take legal action against the major attackers. So please elaborate on your statement officer, so that I may better help with your investigation," I look at them over my tea cup before taking a sip.

            "Ahem. My apologies for my partner. He's still rather new to the force and isn't used to how we do things. But since he started this can you describe the person who tried to choke you?" the senior officer prevents his younger partner from continuing the possible conflict.

            "I wish I could, however they had grabbed me from behind. I do sadly have suspects however. You see I threw my parents out the night before. My father's employer saw promise in me like any real dad would his child so Mr. Coleman built a failsafe into the contract with my father to my benefit. If I felt the need to be on my own and make my own decisions but they didn't support me, then this entire estate and its staff would go to me and Mr. Coleman provides me with an allowance. I had been upset about the move as it was a symbol of a broken promise by my parents so when I entered the hospital I insisted on their not being around and making my own decisions. I had my friends sign a medical power of attorney so that my parents couldn't take control while I was sedated. Because they refused to pay the hospital bills Mr. Coleman gave me a copy of the contract with the clause circled and had me deliver the news myself for the sake of my own self-confidence. That is why I sadly believe my parents are involved in the attempt at chocking me, or attempted murder," I give as detailed information as I can.

            "How close are you with your friends when you just moved here recently?" the officer continued.

            "I trust them with my life. They took care of me when they found me. One of them found me passed out on the side of a street with a fever. That is how I met all of them and they quickly earned my trust. Believe me it's not as easy to befriend me as you would think. However I could tell by the way they acted that these nine boys, or young men rather, were worthy of my trust," I respond honestly. "This occurred shortly after my being raped."

            "I see. I hope you don't mind my asking you to remember these terrible things but I need as much as I can get so I can put your assailants behind bars," the officer smiled kindly at me.

            "It's fine. I should probably give you the names of my rapist but I don't personally have them," I cock my head as I began to think about it. "Come to think of it, Vlad who does have that list?"

            "Oh, I think that Damas has it right now. He's just upstairs doing research about them," Vlad responds.

            "Um, where did he come from?" the younger officer asked in shock.

            "I was here the whole time, I just stayed out of sight. I'm Vladimir Moore, I'm also a member of The Academy. I believe that your department has, um, consulted with us before," Vlad shakes the hands of the officers. "Please just call me Vlad." He turns to me. "Should I call Damas down here? I think he would be more than happy to give the names to the cops."

            "I think that would be a good idea. Please do that," I smile at Vlad and he goes out of earshot to call Damas. "They're rather serious about all this. Granted they have seen me during my low times after each of these events so I suppose it only makes sense."

            "Yes, I suppose that does make sense. Though it's a bit strange considering how long they've known you," the older officer continues the conversation.

            "Perhaps, but when you meet someone and you two just click as if you've been friends for you and then you see them go through hard times, would you not help them as much as you can?" I asked him and he smiled.

            "You seem rather mature for your age, but I'm afraid you'll need adult supervision and must find a way to bring your parents back. A minor needs to be emancipated if they want to live on their own," the officer looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.

            "Or file for a transfer of guardianship. In which case Mr. Coleman could be considered my guardian and the staff here, whose sole job is to take care of me, would be his advocates that take care of me as he lives out of house. It's been done for centuries, the children of nobles and kings would often be raised in a separate house from their parents and instead be raised by the hired help. It still happens among the rich, even though it's not usually separate houses," I counter and sip my tea. Vlad comes over and squats down in front of me.

            "Damas says he'll be down in a few minutes. He wanted to finish as much research to help the police along as much as he can in finding those guys and putting them behind bars," Vlad tells me and I nod. "And then Mr. Harrison called. He said that you should wrap up quickly and go get some rest before doing your homework. You're still recovering and Jeremy had him call to tell us that. We don't want you to also end up with a flare in the end."

            "I'm sorry, but a flare of what?" the younger officer.

            "That's a bit of a loaded question. I'm the first to develop this seemingly chronic illness so it doesn't exactly have a name. But either way a flare can be either serious or mild. Sadly the best way to prevent a flare is to keep my stress levels down. Which has not been easy as of late," I respond. "Anyways, I'm afraid their right. I've told you all that I can anyhow so if you'll please excuse me. Damas should be down to give you information on my rapists soon, however I'm afraid I need to go and rest for the time being."

            The police officers stand up and nod their heads before they shake my hand. I head off to the game room with Vlad in tow and blow off some serious steam. I play plenty of video games and end up going through about half of the games I own after just one round before giving up and watching some TV.

            "Maybe you should do something active. You might end up less bored. I don't mean anything that's like real exercise but something active that you may enjoy," Vlad suggests and I think about it.

            "You know, I'm pretty sure there's an indoor pool somewhere around here. I would probably have a good time swimming with you guys. That is, if you want to," I smile at him and then laugh a little at a thought. "Swimming just doesn't feel right by yourself."

            "Heh, yeah I guess I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure we can go in the pool for a little while. As long as you want to anyways," Vlad replies thoughtfully before pulling out his phone and texting one or all of the guys spread out through my place.

            "I'm going to go change. Chances are, even if you guys can't swim with me today, there's likely a hot tub there that I can read and relax in," I smile up at him and head to my room.

            I get changed into a red bikini with ruffled roses on the left strap. There was a skirt that was shorter on the right and was layered with ruffles. I grabbed a hair tie, my towel, black goggles, and cover-up. I left the closet and the guys were all there in swim trunks already. Once they saw me they either blushed, dropped their jaw, or fan-girled.

            "Scarlet, you look amazing," Kyle called out and I laughed. "Oh my god I just can't get over the way you look while in a bathing suit."

            "Thanks Kyle. I just chose it cause it was cute to me. Let's get going," I go over to the intercom by the door and call Greer. "Greer, can you please show us to the indoor pool?" I asked.

            "Of course young mistress," Greer replies over the intercom. "I'll be right there." I was hesitant at first when I was told that Greer would be my maid but I've found that she can be very helpful.

            We get to the pool and I swim around, do a few flips in the water, and get into a splash battle. Once I felt like I was getting hungry I emerged from under the water in the shallow end by the stairs sweeping my hair back from my face and walked out of the water. I grabbed my towel and began drying off. Once we were dry me and the guys put on our dry cover clothes and head to dinner. They just put on t-shirts but still. I got near the kitchen when Greer told us the chef had prepared a special meal for me and had asked that we wait in the dining room instead of the kitchen. We had a great meal of Fajitas and other delectable things that I loved. Finally I began yawning so we went to bed and decided to wait until tomorrow to do anything serious.

            The next morning I chose another badass outfit to show them that they still can't mess with me just because I'm new. I get a black sweetheart corset style top with red accent lace and bows and bra strap style straps. I then grab some nice blue jeans and black leather high heeled boots that had a thin heel and had just the right style that made it look like all those crime fighting women from TV that weren't cops. I paired this with a black leather vest and a necklace with crossing wings that was in a black metal with bronze tints to it. I zipped up the vest to just below my obscenely large breasts and put my hair up in a high ponytail after putting highly temporary red hair dye on approximately one third of my lower hair that. It was basically a spray. I also added a silver and diamond bracelet that seemed to have been formed with swirly designs making up the top of the bracelet leading into a plain silver band. I grabbed my black leather purse that could be worn around the hip and strapped to my leg and left for school.

            We got to school and they made sure the surroundings seemed safe before helping me out with a book in my arms. An administrator however stopped me as I passed the office. Annoyingly enough.

            "Young lady, that is against the dress code. You'll have to cover up," the woman said and I sighed. I realized that she was the vice-principal.

            "You do realize you are at a private school full of rich people who all would simply pay, or rather try to pay, you to turn a blind eye anyways right? Now I'm not going to offer such a simple bribe, I'll just name drop. Mr. Harvey Coleman, I believe you should know who he is. Come talk to me after asking him about Scarlet Rosen and if she can wear this. I'll even let you take a picture and send it to him," I tell her point blank. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class. Or is that something I'm going to have to wait on?"

            "You, young lady, are coming with me. I don't care if you do know Mr. Coleman or not, this is clearly in violation of the dress code," the vice-principal demands.

            "Nancy, she's not going anywhere without me or one of my boys here. She will likely have a panic attack if you try so you'll have to pick one of us to sit in with her on your little rant or whatever it is you will be doing. Although, calling Mr. Coleman would be a wise choice," Mr. Harrison tells the vice-principal.

            "It's Vice-Principal Wren to you Mr. Harrison. I am much older than you and you should not be calling me by my first name. Especially when I outrank you in this school," she seems to be getting angrier.

            "I'll go with her. She doesn't seem to want to deal with the arguments much longer and I think she does well with me," Vlad says and the guys all nod.

            "Good idea Vlad. We'll see you guys later. We need to go patrol before class," Derek responds and the eight of them go off to make sure the halls stay safe.

            The vice-principal escorts us to her office and glares at me. "You should not have this boy in here with you young lady. He should be waiting patiently in the hallway. You'll have to have him leave," she tells me in a strained voice.

            "Vlad, do as she says, I don't want to continue with arguments," I then whisper in his ear. "Leave the door cracked and start recording. This seems like it could get ugly. I wish I didn't have to stand against her alone but it seems like the only option."

            Vlad sighs, but nods and does as I ask of him. The Vice-Principal then turned back to me her glare of death. "You, young lady are in a lot of trouble. Acting like you should get special treatment, threatening students, giving false accusations to the police, skipping school under the false pretense of hospitalization, and then finally breaking the dress code. This is very serious for only your second week in this school. I don't know who you think you are, but either way you are getting detention for a long time. I'd suspend you but that would simply give you more time to slack off." She almost shouts at me the entire time but manages to keep her voice quiet enough not to travel through closed doors. Luckily her office door wasn't closed. "So to start off, you'll be cleaning the girls bathroom twice a week for an entire month. On top of that you'll serve lunch duty three times a week for two months and after school detention with the rest of the delinquents every day that you aren't cleaning for the next three months. Good luck maintaining your silly little harem with those obnoxious, troublesome, and unwanted boys."

            "I believe this falls under the cruel and unusual punishment category. And the second I'm home, or get a hold of any phone whatsoever, I can call your boss and have this all canceled and possibly get you fired. Now, I'm not truly one to use connections for personal gain much, or for threats, but I don't like being punished for no reason, and will not be called a liar. If you don't believe me about being assaulted check your own security tapes from the 'alleged' time and place. If you don't believe my being hospitalized, ask any one of the boys I hang out with or even just call the hospital. If you believe I'm breaking the dress code, why don't you call and find out. I believe that you simply don't like me for some reason, meanwhile you adore those little cheerleaders. In fact you probably dislike me because you adore those cheerleaders so much. And add on top your contempt of those I chose as friends, you would be likely to unjustly punish me and accuse me of things for no reason. So are you going to call YOUR BOSS or shall I?" I counter and pull out my phone with Mr. Coleman's contact pulled up after stressing the words 'your boss'.

            "Well I never. Now you're falsely accusing me of something. I will just have to think of a more creative punishment for you young lady," she calls out.

            "I also have a name, and it's Scarlet, Scarlet Amaris Nightingale. Now I gave you your chance," I press the call button and Vlad comes back in with a scowl on his face. "Hello, Mr. Coleman. Sorry to bother you but one of your employees seems to have a problem with me and, currently, what I'm wearing. She claims I violated the dress code."

            "Scarlet it's no trouble at all. Though I find it weird that this staff member of mine would say that considering there isn't a dress code. Which staff member is it?" Mr. Coleman replies to me.

            "I believe her name is Nancy Wren. She's the vice-principal. Vlad took an audio file of our conversation from the hall outside her office. I'm sure he's sending it to you now," I tell him.

            "I see. Well if you put her on real quick, I'll tell her to let you get to class and that I will call her later concerning whether or not she still has a job after reviewing what evidence is presented to me," Mr. Coleman stays calm throughout my report to him. I respond with a 'yes sir' and give the phone to the vice-principal. She tried to fight back but he quickly shut her down. I was given my phone back and told to get to class. The rest of the day however went mostly smoothly. There were the few flirty guys and a couple of bitches who all bugged me at some point, but I would glare at them and shut them down swiftly, often with the help of the guys though. And thus started the time when I became practically the campus queen at times. I'll take that over being beaten up any day...for the most part.


	8. Chapter 7: Newcomers

Chapter 7

Newcomers

 

            We return to my home where my parents stand on the front stoop with a pair of policemen at the ready standing behind them. The two of them had a smug look in their eyes and stood with anger. We walked up to the group of four people and the boys surrounded me.

            "You nine need to get away from our daughter and off of our property. Otherwise we'll have to press charges," My father tells them.

            "We already told both of you that we would never leave Scarlet until she tells us to. We have no intention of breaking OUR promise to her like YOU did," Derek tells them from up front.

            "Young men we have been informed that you have been keeping Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale from their daughter and ultimately kicked them out of their house to keep them from her. If this is true we have every right to take you in for trespassing and kidnapping," the officer on the right said to them and I squeezed my way in front of them.

            "All due respect officers but they have no legal right to be on this property at this moment unlike my friends here," I tell the officers.

            "Miss, if you're under eighteen, as they claim you are, then you cannot go against your guardian and live apart from them without their consent," the officer on the left responded.

            "What are your names? I feel that it is important prior to continuing that we may know the names of the officers that may arrest us. If you don't tell us that would be a violation of the writ of habeas corpus and therefore a violation of the Bill of Rights," Mr. Harrison stepped forward. "Especially since you'd likely have to do something with her as the accusations you are spouting were all with her consent. Only Scarlet here, can remove these two from this home, and if you don't know the whole story it could be considered theft or running away."

            "Right, well I'm Officer Daniels and this is my partner Officer Martin. If what you say is true we'll need to look further into this. With your permission Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale we'd like a copy of the deed, mortgage, anything that involves this property," the one on the right, who appears to be the senior officer, announces.

            "Hold on a minute, we're not the ones trespassing or breaking laws. Why should we give you anything," my mother denies the request and I gain more confidence.

            "She means the staff wouldn't allow them to get far enough in the mansion for them to give you anything even if they wanted to. Which they don't for reasons that I can explain if you'll follow me to my office," I smile at the two officers.

            The boys decide who is going to keep my parents out of the house as I take the two officers to my office. It was on the first floor and was marked with a giant oak door with a rose vine carving across it. I open the door and Officer Daniels reaches out to hold it open for me and I smile my thanks as I, the only girl in the group, walk in first to the lavish red and black office. My office has black fluffy carpeting, red and black decaled walls, a black oak desk with a lush red cushioned and black backed office chair, a nice computer, and many other posh business office amenities. The lighting was a well designed golden chandelier with rubies dangling from it to look like a glowing rose. I went over to my safe and punched in the code and placed my thumb on the fingerprint scanner to unlock it and receive all of the house information, including the contract.

            "Officer Daniels, Officer Martin, those papers are the contract, signed by both my parents, for my father's employment and this house. For reasons that I cannot disclose to you, my father's current employer, Mr. Coleman, had been searching for someone like me and had seen great potential in me. As a result, Mr. Coleman made my parents an offer they felt they simply could not refuse, and caused our move from Mesa here to Charleston. The contract stated that should I feel my parents are unable to support me in the ways that I require, financially or otherwise, I have the right to deem them unable to be my guardian's. Should that event occur I would be deemed Mistress of the house and my parents would only be permitted to remain in this household under my terms. I provided them with my terms and they decided to respond by going to the police with false litigations which, sadly, lead to your being inconvenienced by coming here to follow up on such claims as theirs. Legally they have no claim to me anymore. The contract that they signed clearly gave me my freedoms by either emancipating me, or placing me under the guardianship of Mr. Coleman. I believe however it subsequently did both. I believe the contract first turns my guardianship over to Mr. Coleman in such a situation as what is outlined, and then if followed by emancipating me with support from my guardian who I live separate of," I explain the situation.

            "Given this information we will definitely need to investigate further. We'll need to prove the authenticity of these papers," Officer Daniels manages to pull himself together from the shock of my vocabulary. "After all, earlier your friends implied that your parents broke a promise to you which clearly seemed to upset both you and them plenty if they felt the need to poke at it. That could provide a motive for falsifying documents, in which case you'd all end up arrested for hindering a police investigation."

            "I can give you the numbers of Mr. Coleman, the notary, the witness, and the lawyer who drew up the contract if you'd like. Their testimony alone may not prove it, however I'm sure the lawyer wouldn't be opposed to showing you the original file if you asked, after all it would clear both him and his client of any accusations thus maintaining his perfect record," I offer.

            "That would be great. Thank you," Officer Daniels responds. "And thank you for being so cooperative, it certainly makes me inclined to believe your innocence in all of this."

            "Though, we do still need your parents to stay here until the investigation is complete," Officer Martin jumps in.

            "That shouldn't be necessary. Seeing as you have, what could be considered undeniable evidence, you have no real reason to try and force me to allow my parents back into the house. I will however allow them in here, provided we're all with them, if you wanted to talk to them. Though I doubt they have anything else that you'd want regarding the house. They also would be unlikely to cooperate with you seeing as you have seen what evidence I have and if they say or do the wrong thing they could be most likely to be given restraining orders from me and my property after this," I rattle off as calmly as if I were talking about the weather. I go behind my desk and sit down opening my contacts. "Besides, if you make the phone calls right now, it shouldn't be a problem and should only take but a few moments." I turn the monitor to face them.

            Officer Daniels begins dialing each one of them starting with Mr. Coleman and making his way down the list of four people involved in this. After each conversation he seemed more and more reassured about me. After the last call Officer Daniels smiled at me.

            "They were all very cooperative. The lawyer even said that he'd give us access to his computer and the security footage of the signing if it would help. The way they seem to have nothing to hide shows the truth in their story's. I see no reason to go any further. As a thank you for being so helpful, and an apology for all of these problems, I want to do you a favor. I'll introduce you to a detective that would likely take a shine to your situation and you'll likely be able to call us should any trouble arise. I can promise I'll do everything I can to help you miss, I won't promise anything for Detective Clancy, but they'll be likely to help," Officer Daniels pretends to tip his hat at me and makes to leave.

            "Hold on, there's no real proof. What we have is circumstantial at best. Testimonies from people she has the contacts of clearly talk with her and could have coordinated their stories. We should look into this further," Officer Martin protests.

            "She didn't have the contacts for all of them. What she showed us was three screens. The website and page of the Lawyer, and e-mail from Mr. Coleman of the other two contacts, and Mr. Coleman's contact information from her own contacts. There's no way she could have gotten the one person she has contact with to coordinate stories with the other three that fast. She clearly had no idea we would be here when she got here, and therefore couldn't have planned prior to coming home. And it was one of those boys who had asked this Mr. Coleman for the contact information, as you never once saw her do anything besides pull up the information that we needed. The case is closed Martin, those two have no legal right to be here and should be escorted off the premises as soon as possible," Officer Daniels shoots down his partner before turning to me. "I'll just go to the precinct and take care of the paperwork. Once I'm done I'll bring Detective Clancy over to meet you."

            "Thank you Officer Daniels, for all of your help and your faith. And Officer Martin thank you for wanting to be thorough, however unnecessary, it means a lot to know that you care enough to want to make sure such a case as what you were presented with originally gets as much attention as possible," I smile at the officers and escort them out. "And Officer Daniels, I should be in bed by ten so please try to come by prior to that."

            The officers nod at me and escort my parents off of the premises. I sigh and walk over to the closest, fluffiest, and most comfortable chair I could find. I simply plop down and relax for a moment. The tension of the past couple of weeks is starting to get to me, so I rub my shoulders to attempt to relieve it.

            "I'll ask Greer to set up a massage for you in a bit in your room. After all, that is why you have so much staff," James smiles at me.

            "And I'll set up hair and nails for you," Kyle beams at me.

            "I think what the boys are trying to say is that you need a break. Scarlet, we won't hold it against you for needing to take time for yourself. We all need it at times, we just don't at the moment," Jeremy explains as he smiles at me.

            "Thanks. I think I should take a break too. However I don't know when Officer Daniels will be back with Detective Clancy and I don't want to make them wait when they arrive while I'm getting pampered," I smile back at the guys.

            "We'll entertain them for you until you're ready," Damas offered his suggestion with a shrug.

            "That would be a good idea Damario. Only problem is that she means that she wants to make a good first impression, and being late when they come to you is not the best way to do that," Vlad sighs.

            "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better idea. Then I won't have to worry about anyone showing up for sure," I smile my apology and the guys all shrug.

            "How about you go swim for a bit then. Or perhaps try one of your numerous other activities offered here," Alex smiles with excitement. Just after he says that a knock sounds at the door. I was positive that it couldn't be the officer and detective yet so I went and check through the window.

            "Any idea who these people are?" I asked looking at Ashton who also lived in this neighborhood. Ashton walked over and frowned for a second before opening the door.

            "Mother, Father, what are you doing here? And why did you drag the Morgan's with you?" Ashton asked upon opening the door while also doing this little secret handshake thing with the young boy who seemed around our age with intense brown eyes and hair a soft shade of brown.

            "We came because we were worried. You told us that you befriended the new neighbor and that you were staying here temporarily, with your other friends, to help. But we've seen the cops here at least twice already. And the Morgan's were worried as well because their son was the same age as you, in the same school as you, and didn't want anything over here to bleed into his life. They were hoping Victor could talk you out of this," a woman who appeared to be Ashton's mom replied.

            "Son ,we're just worried about you is all. You are staying at some new girls house right now. And when cops come frequently it's never a good sign," the man who appeared to be Ashton's dad added on to what his wife had said.

            "I swear I had nothing to do with this and would much rather be elsewhere. I have no intention of telling you how to live your life Ashton, I know you wouldn't try it with me and I will return the favor. I have no worries as long as my friends stay safe," the boy who I'm assuming is Victor replied.

            "It's fine Victor, I know you have other things going on yourself," Ashton nods to reassure Victor. "And Mother, Father, I'm fine. The cops have been coming because Scarlet has had some issues with her parents and her father's employer. She's also had some other things happen to her that I won't discuss with you. I assure you that it's perfectly safe here. Besides all of the guys are also staying here. Now, seeing as it's your house Scarlet, it's up to you what to do from here."

            I step forward with the most polite smile I could produce. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, I apologize but I'm not able to entertain you at the moment. Victor is more than welcome, but I'm afraid that there is no one here that would really entertain you four besides my sitting room where you could talk amongst yourselves, however I don't see why you couldn't do that at one of your own places. Forgive me if I sound rude, but I would implore you to go elsewhere for now. Seeing as the only adults are Mr. Harrison and Dr. Smith as well as my staff, I feel only Victor could really enjoy himself," I keep my smile throughout the entire thing and bow my head slightly before turning the now sickeningly sweet smile back to the parents. "So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security."

            "Well I never," the women say in unison as their husbands simply glare. Victor steps inside and I close the door swiftly and sigh relaxing against the door.

            "Why are rich people so exhausting?" I said in a breathy way to exaggerate how tired I am. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet. I assumed by the look in your eyes and the way you acted with Ashton that you were also in the Academy."

            "Uh, yeah I am...how'd you know?" Victor asked taking a step back.

            "She's really observant and extremely intelligent from what we've seen so far. She also can kick some major butt if she wants to," Ashton smiles at me and clasps a hand on my shoulder.

            "Well, thanks for getting me away from them. I can't believe they made me do this. I couldn't even check in on Sang while they were with me for fear of them taking my phone or some stupid shit. Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I missed my check in time," Victor asks as he rants.

            "Go ahead," I smile sweetly at him and he walks away with the phone already to his ear.

            "Heh, that guys got it bad. Granted his whole family does. We're not the only ones bringing someone into The Academy, however we are the fastest cause we're the only ones authorized to enact code eleven dash two, so they have to be slower about it," Vlad smiles and then Victor comes back.

            "Sorry about that, some shit has been going on with Sang lately so we're all a bit extra cautious. We already had a situation at my house not too long ago. So how come you seem so comfortable with The Academy already? You've only been in town for a few weeks," Victor inquires.

            "We had code eleven dash two enacted for us in regards to her. So whenever she has a question we can answer it. Turns out Coleman and Morrill took a liking to her," Derek responded with his hands in his pockets.

            "You have got to be shitting me. Damn it, how'd you do that? Sang's been bugging us for a while now trying to figure out what The Academy is, and you're saying that your girl that you adopted can simply ask?" Victor sounded really angry.

            "Yours may be a perfect candidate because she's a ghost bird but ours has been scouted by Coleman himself. Only reason Coleman isn't the one who adopted her is because we played nicest with her first," Mr. Harrison says calmly. "Even your Mr. Blackbourne would agree with us on this one."

            "I'm sorry you can't tell Sang everything. If your eyes can look like that just thinking about her she must be some girl. I wish I could help but I'm stuck with my own things going on. My parents were basically just evicted and the house belongs to me now. I've had some personal problems before meeting these guys, and I've been assaulted in my own home. I'm sure that Sang has been through much worse based off of how protective you seem to be of her, but it's enough to affect me as I am now. Feel free to bring any of them by whenever you want, I have the space to accommodate you all for a time being," I smile sadly at Victor.

            "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry I wasn't even thinking when I said that. I'm sorry Scarlet. I'll have to take you up on the offer though. Beside Gabriel's been bugging us to find a way to get together with your team so that he and Kyle can talk about whatever it is they talk about. And Dr. Green wants to talk medicine with Dr. Smith," Victor smiles at all of us and my face lights up when he mentions Dr. Green.

            "Oh, would you tell Dr. Green thank you for me. I know I've already thanked him, but I really am so grateful that he treated me, even when my parents were refusing to pay for anything," I ask Victor and his eyes go wide.

            "You're the girl he was called out of school early for? Woe, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize," Victor said shocked. "But doesn't that mean that your team owes ours a favor?"

            "Nope, not this time kid. She was apparently already his patient so he couldn't take favors for her treatment. She's known as the VIP around the hospital," Jeremy replied smiling.

            "Oh. Well it doesn't matter, we'll get them back up soon enough," Victor shrugged and looked at his phone. "I need to go now though, my family needs me to take my turn with Sang for now while some of them go on mission. Especially after Luke took her on mission, we don't tend to like to let her near them."

            "Okay, see you man," each of the guys do their little handshake thing and Victor waves and smiles at me as he exits the house. I decided it was best to go read for a while as the guys did their own things. Some, of course, stayed near me however. Sometime later the doorbell went off again and I realized that it must have been Officer Daniels and Detective Clancy so I went to meet them at the door and Greer had already answered.

            "You must be the Detective that Young Mistress Scarlet was expecting, she should be down shortly, allow me to direct you to the sitting room," Greer was about to start guiding the Officer and Detective when I finished coming down the stairs.

            "That won't be necessary Greer. I have it from here, please bring us some refreshments of some kind. Can I offer the two of you anything to eat or drink. I can promise you that my chef can make anything," I smiled at them and Vlad and Damas walked in from the right hand hall with Derek and James following me from the library. Mr. Harrison and Jeremy came into the foyer from left and from below the stairs came Alex, Kyle, and Ashton.

            "That's a lot of young men that you have in here. And rather good looking ones if I may say so," the woman in a pant suit that was still somehow stylish commented with a smirk. "Officer Daniels why did you bring me here?"

            "To meet me," I walk up to the woman. "You must be Detective Clancy, Officer Daniels told me that you may take a shining to my situation. He was here earlier on the case of the parents not being allowed near their daughter. I'm the daughter and I provided him with all of the evidence he needed."

            "Holy crap what happened to you hun? You look like you've seen hell," Detective Clancy says when she finally looks me in the eyes. I look at her with shock in my eyes and all of the guys come to my side in an instant.

            "Ah, I see now. Academy boys eh?" Detective Clancy smiles softly and then looks to Officer Daniels. "I suppose I can't kick your ass for hauling me off someone after my shift anymore. I didn't realize he had come across a group of Academy trainees today."

            "You're in the Academy? Both of you?" Mr. Harrison looks up at them in shock and then looks over them closer and softens nodding. "I should have noticed earlier. But no, technically we aren't trainees anymore. Though we still have the title officially until the entire group is out of high school, we have graduated."

            "Ah, well then why are you all crowding around her like this, and why doesn't she look curious as to what we're saying," Detective Clancy questioned.

            "No offense Detective, but we are not suspects and you are currently her guest," Mr. Harrison responded for everyone and she sighs.

            "Call me Laura, those involved in the Academy shouldn't have to be this formal with me, it would be one thing if you were Blackbourne but he's his own special case and renowned member for formalities," Laura walks over to me and looks at me the eyes. "So why is there that layer of terror deep in your eyes that seems mixed with sadness?"

            "Please, back away from her. We don't know what her reaction could be if she were cornered. For now let's all have some refreshments in the sitting room and talk. If you don't mind, I'd personally prefer to ask you a few questions first," Vlad steps up and Derek nods towards Greer.

            "Besides we've talked in public long enough, we don't need over exposure," Derek announced bringing attention to my staff. "Greer, please bring Scarlet some of her soda and a blanket. I'd say some chocolate but I feel as if it might be too much sugar. And a pot of water and tea bags and anything that they want."

            "Yes sir," Greer responds with a small bow and takes everyone's orders before going off and doing as told.

            "This way," Mr. Harrison began leading the way and Vlad held onto me as he guided me to a seat where he had me sit in his lap. "Forgive us for being like this, but believe me once you hear our story you will understand. But first, Vlad was correct, we have some questions of our own regarding who you are."

            "I suppose that's reasonable. I just hope I can help in some way," Laura said as she smiled softly at me. "She seems to soft hearted to have that look in her eyes, I don't like knowing that there is someone like her who's seen something so horrible to give her that look."

            "She is. Now you both work for the Academy, are you part of the same team?" Mr. Harrison asked them and Greer and a few maids walked in with our refreshments. Greer handed Vlad my soda directly. Everyone was quiet until they left.

            "No we're not. My team is an all girls team, I'm the team leader and I became a detective to give me a better chance at knowing what was going on. I call my team my consultants so I can get away with bringing them in on the case. One day this rookie cop came in and instantly recognized us as an Academy team with how we worked together. There's only a handful of us so it works out," Laura responds and the boys all nod. "If you don't mind I'd like to hear her story."

            "Only if she wants us to," Vlad says handing me my soda and I shrug and begin sipping my drink in contentment. "That, I believe is a yes. She was moved here after being scouted by Mr. Coleman by her parents. However her mother had promised no more moving and as a result this move was a breaking of that promise causing Scarlet to do something reckless in response."

            "She decided to sneak out and ended up kidnapped and raped. When she was found, it was ten minutes away from where they found her. I ended up finding her while taking a walk and she had a fever passed out on the sidewalk," Derek continued.

            "The next day we all ended up being informed of this occurrence and decided as a family to take care of it. It took a bit but she did tell us and then quickly after became close with us," Ashton adds on.

            "When we got her back here, even more ended up happening. We discovered she was going to the school where we are stationed and we took to protecting her the best we could. She was jumped in the girls locker room and ended up in the hospital for a week," Dr. Smith gave that bit of the story.

            "At the hospital, she kicked her parents out of her room because she didn't feel as though she could recover well with the distraction of her parents who she felt were strangers after betraying their promise to her. As a result her parents refused to pay her bills. The Academy didn't care and took care of her anyways," Kyle smiles softly.

            "Finally after getting home she kicked her parents out after being told that the place was rightfully hers if she deemed them unworthy parents. Two nights ago was when someone attempted to kill her by breaking in and choking her. That's when she finally ended up like this. Officer Daniels can fill you in on the rest," Mr. Harrison finished.

            "Anyone ever tell you guys that you are creepily in synch," Laura smirks and that actually made me chuckle.

            "Ah. She laughs," Vlad chuckles along with the other boys and that only makes me laugh harder. His hand ends up brushing along my side and I jerk away. "Oh, I think that someone's ticklish." Vlad says with an evil gleam in his eyes just before he starts tickling me.

            "Alright Vlad, enough. While it's entertaining I think she's had enough," Mr. Harrison laughs.

            "Mercy! Mercy!" I call out in between fits of laughter from his tickling me. Finally Vlad stops and gets up, setting me to sit alone on the chair. "Sorry I ended up like that. But, I suppose it was easy enough for them to tell you my story. Your observations simply threw me off."

            "It's no trouble, and sweetie I hope you know that you don't need to act strong around anyone in this room. I'm pretty sure all of us here would be willing to help if you need anything," Laura smiled softly at me and I returned one in kind.

            "Thank you. Now I suppose you both know my story. Feel free to inform your families if you think it would be a good idea. I just hope that one day it can all blow over," I bow my head.

            "We'll help to track down the bastards who hurt her first beyond her parents. I'm surprised that they haven't reported it since it happened. I'd have been immediately notified if there was a rape victim case, I've informed the precinct that I want all of those cases myself," Laura has a certain fire in her eyes. A determination that I've seen on the boys faces. She won't let anyone get away with hurting me. "Please give me all of the information you have and we can work on it."

            "That actually is not necessary. We finally pinned them down through the one that turned out to go to her school. He gave us the names in exchange for a deal. Mrs. Nightingale said she wouldn't press charges against him if he gave us the names. One of the boys has them. I'm sure you can put them through your computers, but we did it all already up until the point of the police involvement," Mr. Harrison mentions.

            "Well then I'll take it from here. I'll work on everything that I can from a legal stand point and leave the rest to you. I have no intention of infringing on your bird, though I haven't heard of a closed adoption with anyone matching her description," Laura smiled.

            "I promised I'd help Scarlet, I'm glad I could keep my promise. I'll work with Detective Clancy on your cases as closely as I can. Well I best be going," Officer Daniels tips his hat at me and leaves.

            "I should probably rest, it's been a long day," I smile softly at Laura and she nods. Vlad gets up with me, along with Alex and James, to go with me to my room. They don't leave me alone except for through a single closed door to my closet for me to get changed. Even then, the two doors were covered by them so I would feel safer. They lie in bed with me to help me sleep easier. I drift off to sleep after a while with the knowledge that those who raped me would get what they deserve. I smiled knowing I was surrounded by those who cared for me.


	9. Chapter 8: Barriers Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been crazy busy and lacking inspiration, hopefully you like the chapter because I really had to work hard to get some of this out. Some of this is how I can actually feel at times and some is embellishing, good luck figuring it out. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8

Barriers Break

 

            I woke up in the morning alone in bed and sat up frantic that it had all been a dream and none of the boys were real. I was so afraid that I had been in a coma or something and I had imagined it all. The door to my sitting room was open and Vlad rushed in once he saw me the way I was.

            "Shh, it's okay. I'm here," Vlad puts his arms around me and tucks my head under his chin holding me tightly as I shook on the verge of tears.

            "I thought it had all been a dream. I was so scared," I muttered to him and Vlad rubs my back. Damas comes in a minute later, sees what's going on and sends a quick text before coming over.

            "What's going on?" Damas asks us worried about me. Vlad was still comforting me as I was choking back tears.

            "She woke up without any of us in the room with her. She was scared none of it happened," Vlad responded for me as he looked up at Damas.

            "Hmm, I suppose one person in the room with her at all times unless it's just not an okay moment is a good idea after all. I'll admit I had my doubts, but I suppose right now she really does need basically all of us," Damas sits down on the bed next to Vlad where my head was and he ruffled my hair.

            "Hey," I pouted. "My hair is bad enough right now."

            "Cheer up Agapité, they'll all be in here soon," Damas smiled at me warmly and checked his phone. "Except Mr. Harrison and Jeremy. Apparently their busy at school right about now with meetings."

            I look up at him and chuckle. "You don't need to give me a play by play of what their all doing right now. Even if they text it to you."

            "There's our Scarlet. Do you want to take a shower or something before getting ready, or would you rather watch TV for an hour?" Vlad asks with a wink.

            "TV, duh. How else am I supposed to ease into the day," I give a laugh and we all three get up and head to my sitting room. I apparently need more furniture, I never noticed before but they've had at least half of them standing or on the floor when we're in my sitting room watching TV. Today they put me on their laps. I basically ended up across the entire couch with the guys sitting under me. After about an hour we head downstairs and eat breakfast, then I got ready for school. I put on a grey sweater with a black owl on it that had blue eyes and an orange beak and paired it with a pair of flared skinny jeans, a mint green and orange scarf, and high heel casual peep-toe shoes that were black. I put on a silver charm bracelet and grabbed a deep blue messenger bag with a floral print on it to use as a double for my purse and my backpack. It's not exactly the badass look, but it's comfortable and shows I'm also still not afraid to just be me. I put my hair in a low pony tail and pull it through a hole I made in the base of the pony tail then tied a light blue ribbon around it. My makeup had a blue look to it and light lip gloss instead of the usual darkness. I step into the main hall and the boys all smile.

            "Well I suppose we should get to school," I comment and roll my eyes. I still didn't like going to school.

            "At least it's Friday, so we get a whole weekend off," Alex grins and Derek gets a devious look in his eyes.

            "I think it's time we took care of some of our promises," Derek adds on and then we all file into the cars and go through another uneventful day of school, luckily.

            People mostly stared and gossiped throughout the day, however I wasn't worried. I was easing through my classes and the teachers began to all accept me more and more. While I was on the verge of getting behind in a few classes, my teachers happily gave me extensions on some assignments once I explained my circumstances. Jeremy was the first, obviously, but he was also the most fun class. I enjoyed learning the majestic language and was happy that I could be in his class despite not being enrolled in Japanese at my old school. At the end of the day though the guys all got this devious look in their eyes.

            "Well I believe it's time that Ashton took her somewhere wonderful and pampering that none of us could take her to casually in a million years," Kyle grins. "And that means I get to go too."

            "Well just throw me under the bus why don't you," Ashton smiles and gives a small laugh. The cars hadn't shown up yet and I was beginning to get nervous.

            "What place is this that you all want to take me to?" I asked them as I glance around at the other students.

            "Somewhere amazing and relaxing. Somewhere that us common folk don't get to go to that often. Even with a super rich friend," Kyle pouted at Ashton.

            "Hey, it's my parents money, and while I do more of the finances than them, I still didn't earn it," Ash responded but smirked anyways.

            "They're taking you to a spa and salon that Kyle absolutely adores but is way too expensive," James snorts a bit and looks for the cars.

            "Oh. But why would you spend so much on me?" I asked shocked. No one had decided to casually spend money like that on me before in my life.

            "Because, Princess, you're worth it to us," James smirks and I blush at this new nickname that only my dad had called me before.

            "I-uh-I-um..." I stammered shocked and the guys all began laughing. I blushed even more and looked down submitting. "Okay."

            "Scarlet Baby, I'm pretty sure you didn't have a choice," Vlad chuckles and the cars finally arrive. I get into my limo and leave it to the guys to decide who goes where today. Ashton leaned into my driver's window and told him where to go. We went off and within an hour I was naked on a table, with someone ready to help me relax to the point of exhaustion.

            An hour and a half later and I'm dressed and sitting in a salon chair getting my fingers and toes painted red with rose decals on them. The guys were simply getting buffs, except for Kyle, Kyle got silver with black decals. After a while I was getting my hair professionally done and then heading home with all of my relaxed and pampered glory written all over my face.

            "So we agreed that at least one of us will be with you at all times. We're aiming for teams of three or four at a time, always alternating, so that you can feel comfortable. We hope it won't come to asking another team for help in protecting you but it might," Mr. Harrison was telling me on the car ride home.

            "I don't want to be a bother," I said as I began to worry my lip between my teeth. "I mean you're all doing so much for me already."

            "It's no bother Scarlet," Derek smiled kindly at me. "In fact, we're all more than happy to do this. You need protection right now. You've had far too many close calls and life threatening situations. We just want to make sure you remain safe." I begin crying and Vlad puts his arms around me and holds me. I was just so grateful to them all, and I had no clue how to repay them.

            "Scarlet, I hate to ask, but did you ever report the attempted murder to Mr. Coleman? He is your benefactor, and I believe he would do a lot for you. I have a feeling he thinks of you somewhat like a daughter that he has to let others protect for the time being. If you don't feel up to it I can do it for you. As far as I'm concerned, you are our family, and we don't want you to have to deal with more than you have to," Mr. Harrison spoke to me gently and I looked up at him through teary eyes.

            "I don't believe I did. I-I don't know what I should do. But thank you, Mr. Harrison," I thank him with a rather watery smile and he seems to break down.

            "Oh to hell with it, call me Callum. I know the boys don't but I can't deal with you calling me Mr. Harrison all the time," Mr. Harri- I mean Callum tells me and I can't help but laugh a bit.

            "Callum Harrison, I don't know why but it fit's," I chuckle and he smiles softly at me. "I'm sorry that I'm so emotional lately, I just don't know why I can't get a reign on my emotions."

            "You've had a lot happen to you, it's bound to happen. We're just glad you trust us enough to show us when something is wrong," Derek smiles at me as well.

            "Yeah, it's weird actually. I've never been this close to anyone before in my life, and all of a sudden, I have nine guys in my life that do nothing but bring me closer and closer to them. It's actually kind of nice," I smile softly as I think about the happy times I've had with the boys and the tears stopped swiftly.

            "We're glad too," Vlad says as he hugs me close. "That being said there are still some barriers for us to break through. I can feel it. You still have your walls up in some areas of your heart."

            I shake my head and giggle. "Nuh-uh, it's just where we are. You'll see, it'll all come pouring out of me soon when I know there's no chance of being over heard."

            "Well I suppose that's good," Derek smirks. "But perhaps you just think that you've dropped all of your walls. We can't know until we see for ourselves."

            We get into easy conversation and finally get me home. I change and they all do too. We get to the point where we're all comfortable and I snuggle down on the couch while hugging a pillow. The guys all look at me expectantly and I sigh. It's time to let it all out. It's time to hang all of my thoughts and feelings in the air.

            "Well I suppose it's best to start at the beginning. When I was little, we still weren't sure what was wrong with me, to this very day no one truly is. But As a child I didn't realize that I was causing problems for my family. I have two older siblings you see, even though they aren't around and are not really mentioned much, they were still the favorites of my parents. For a while I could play the 'daddy's little girl' angle, but once he was home more, and I reached adolescence, that soon changed. You see I wasn't planned unlike both of my siblings, growing up they called me a happy surprise, but now I know the truth. I was an accident to them. My mother refused to give me up and refused to act as if I made her life a living hell at times, at least to my belief. However, after we managed to get my condition under control, her attitude changed drastically. She went from me failing certain subjects being okay so long as I tried my best, to practically requiring that I got straight A's like she did in high school," I began. "After enough time I realized I couldn't sense any real love or affection coming from either of my parents anymore. It caused me to wonder if maybe, as a child, I had imagined it all. I have had this empty void in my chest ever since I realized that. And it's simply not something I've been able to fill. But when I met you guys it began to heal itself. I'm not sure what all is truly within me, but I do know that thoughts of self-harm and suicide have often consumed my thoughts. Though I always knew I couldn't do it, and used my goals of becoming a nurse help keep me from the dark place as much as I could. It was really bad after a certain bad break up with one of my ex-boyfriends, but that's not really all that important..." I was about to continue when Alex jumped in.

            "Of course it's important Scarlet, you deserve better than these feelings," Alex looked at me with a serious expression and soft, kind eyes.

            "Ok fine. He dated me for three months and we got really serious, one day he tried to finger me and I had to tell him no at least three times before he stopped. A week later he broke up with me using a text message," I sighed and looked down. "He was really good at grand romantic gestures, but it turned out to simply be him trying to get in my pants. I don't know if I was some kind of attempted conquest because it was well known that I was insisting on keeping my virginity or what. But what I do know is that three months of nothing was enough to get him to give up and leave me. I heard he's had four girlfriends in nine months before. Now I just kind of hate him and do little things to spite him. I mostly bash him to our mutual friends but, now that's not really a thing. I haven't thought of him much since I left Arizona. It's a big milestone in my life I suppose, but it's one I'm finally getting over. I'm done with what he did to me, and one day, I'll show him that I beat him at his own game and that I have every reason to feel as though I have. I'll cause him to rue the day he decided I'd be an easy target. That's another thing, I suppose my thoughts can get really dark at times, I will often move from suicidal, to normal, to murderous, all in the same day. So yeah, that's basically the best I can explain for now."

            "Thank you for telling us Scarlet, I know that couldn't have been easy. I'll make sure that we can try to help you in every way we possibly could," Collum tells me after leaning over and squeezing my hand.

            "And we may or may not hunt down this ex of yours and cause him to feel similarly to how he made you feel. I'm sure we could get someone's help with that," Vlad non-chalantly comments.

            "Please don't, I won't stoop to his level. Pretty damn close sure, but not his level," I tell them.

            "Then we'll go past his level and send him straight to hell. Our top priority is family Scarlet," Vlad smiles at me and Derek finishes their saying.

            "And Family is a choice, not an obligation," Derek smiles as well. Tears well up in my eyes once again and they all come and help to comfort me.


	10. Chapter 9: Family

Chapter 9

Family

 

            We spend as much time together as humanly possible. But I could sense some of them getting awkward at the mansion so I asked what was going on. At first all of them denied everything, so I pushed them, they claimed I had enough on my plate and they weren't going to add to it. I put my hand on my hip, used my mom look and mom voice and demanded that they tell me what was going on with all of them. Even Callum cringed when I pulled that and they all sulked.

            "Our parents are starting to wonder where we are all the time," Vlad finally says what has been on all of their minds.

            "Most of them haven't even met you or think that it's our Academy life, which they all think is school, is what's demanding so much from us," Derek admitted.

            "Well, you've gained some of my parents respect, but the others don't know you and you didn't fully gain my parents respect. It's hard for some of us to keep this up," Ash came out with more of it.

            "Me and Jeremy have it easy because we're both out of our parents houses and over eighteen. But we may have to consider some other arrangements soon when it comes to all of us keeping you safe. You always being here may be a bit impractical, it's so big that we need more to guard you here than elsewhere," Callum finished me up and I sighed and slumped with a smile on my face.

            "Is that all? If I were any of your mothers, I'd be the exact same way. Hell, I probably wouldn't have let you into the Academy without more knowledge about what it is, what it's about, the academic placement and legacy. The Academy would have a ton of hoops to jump through to get my child into their agency. Heck they might even give up. I'm not shocked that your parents are acting like this, so all we need is a few things to get past this. First, I need to meet some of your parents, second, we need you all to stop staying overnight as often as all of you do. I'm sure if we contact Mr. Coleman, he could tell me how much money we have available to us, so we can hire help," I smile brightly at them all and they shake their heads.

            "If we are leaving you with anyone, it has to be Academy guards. Your gate guards are one thing, but inside the house we wouldn't trust anyone but those in the Academy. Hell, maybe an all girls team would even be best," James says point blank.

            "You know, maybe we should just take her to our houses and she can start spending the night at our places. I'm not sure I'd even feel right with her being left with any other team but ours," Damas fidgets and I laugh.

            "If we call in another team, or even more than one, we'd have to ask for favors. And we can't ask Blackwell's team, they have their own bird to worry about," Callum looks off pensively. "We'd have to ask to trade a lot of favors with several teams to feel like she's safe enough."

            "Or we could pay them," I jump in. "Don't you dare leave me out of the equation. You boys can keep discussing like this if you want, but I intend to call Mr. Coleman. I won't ask for his protection or anything, but I'm not afraid to ask the amount of money I have access to. I do intend to help out where I can, and none of you can stop me." I turn and head into the bedroom portion of my room and make sure the only way into my room without breaking anything is the door leading to the living room. I smiled at them all and closed the door. I pull out my phone and call Mr. Coleman.

            "Hello Scarlet. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call today?" Mr. Coleman answered his phone.

            "Well, several things actually, Mr. Coleman. A lot has happened since we last spoke. Someone got into the house and attempted to kill me on my way back to the game room from the bathroom. I wanted to let you know, and that leads into the other thing. All of the boys families, except for Callum and Jeremy, are beginning to worry about how much time away from home they're spending. They were discussing options for my protection along the lines of asking other Academy teams to help, and even bringing me home with them. But I thought, if I knew how much money I had access to, I could help out. I've learned a bit about the Academy ever since that day in the hospital, and I know that unless they were planning to pay other teams, it would take a lot of owing favors to get the kind of help they were planning on getting," I just launched it all at him and the line was silent for a few seconds as Mr. Coleman absorbed it all.

            "I see. Well, you have quite a bit at your disposal. And I'd be happy to help out with the effort as well. The team that I oversee will do it for no charge at all, and we'll start asking for help from others. But there's someone I'd like you to call and possibly meet up with before we do all of this. Are you okay with that?" Mr. Coleman asks me.

            "Depending on who it is and in what way I'd meet up with them, yes. Give me their name and number and I'll give them a call," I sigh, knowing that I could have a lot riding on this next phone call.

            "It's Mr. Morrill, Scarlet, I really do think he'd help," Mr. Coleman tells me. "I'll text you the number. Once we hang up, I want you to call him."

            "Okay," we hang up the phone and he texts me the number. The following text says that if there is no answer at that phone, to try the next number he sent. I clicked on the first number and it rang a couple of times before a woman answers the phone.

            "Mr. Morrill's office, this is his assistant speaking. Is there something I can help you with?" the woman greeted.

            "Um, hi. My name is Scarlet, and I was given this number by someone who said I should get into contact with Mr. Morrill," I tried to keep it vague, unsure of just how much I should tell someone other than those I've been okayed.

            "I'm sorry, are you trying to find out more about the school or something? If so I can redirect you to the someone who is more available to answer your questions," the assistant replied and I sighed.

            "I'm not some parent, I basically know what the Academy is, and what I need to discuss with Mr. Morrill is personal. So if you don't mind, could you please direct my call to him? Or should I just hang up and call this other number I was given for him? I'm sorry for being so short with you ma'am, but I have had a long day and would like to be able to go to bed soon," I began getting irritated and the assistant harrumphed.

            "Well why didn't you tell me that you were already in the Academy? Tell me your ID and team name, and I'll see if he's available. Mr. Morrill is rather busy after all," The assistant did not get what I was saying.

            "I don't have an ID, and I don't technically have a team either. I'm not necessarily in the Academy, but I was given permission to know of it. Please, just patch me through. I'm not sure how much I am allowed to give out. Even to someone else in the Academy," I am getting tired of this lady. "If you won't patch me through, I'll just call the other number."

            "Well then. How am I supposed to let him know who is calling? Only a few people get through to him, and he decides. He knows his students, and he knows when certain students really do need him. If you won't tell me your Team and ID, I'm afraid I can't help you," the assistant clearly was waiting for me to give in.

            "Tell him it's Miss Nightingale. If he won't take it, I'll have to let the person who gave me these numbers know and move on from there," I try to keep my tone neutral.

            "Fine. Give me a minute Miss Nightingale," the assistant puts me on hold and goes off to do whatever it is she does to see if Mr. Morrill will take a call. The line is taken off hold and the assistant comes on with a somewhat shocked tone. "He said he'll take your call. I am to always let you through unless I am told otherwise. Let me connect you." Within seconds the line switched over.

            "Miss Nightingale, I'm sorry if my assistant was rude to you. She's not used to non-students calling me directly unless it's confused parents or potential students. What can I do for you?" Mr. Morrill said upon answering the phone.

            "Hello Mr. Morrill, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Mr. Coleman said I should call you in regards to this matter," I am formal and honest.

            "I see, well, if he gave you this number finally, then something must be off. I told him he should have given it to you sooner. Mr. Coleman simply told me that he'd get you my numbers when the time presented itself. I suppose something has taken place. Please, do share," Mr. Morrill is like a kind grandfather in a way. So I tell him the story of what's going on and he seems to take a minute before he decides what to do about it. "I see. Well, I don't think you should waste any money on something like asking other families to help. I whole heartedly believe that they should just help in this situation. So I'm going to make sure you have at least three teams there by the morning. No money will be charged, no favors to Mr. Harrison's team, I'll take care of it all."

            "Thank you, but, may I just ask why? I mean, you don't really know me, and according to your assistant, you don't intervene much," I was curious and he chuckled.

            "Well, I believe you to be valuable, let's put it that way. Everything reveals itself, given time. It is my belief that you should have this protection, I'll take into consideration the available teams and talk to them myself," Mr. Morrill tells me. "I would hate for you, or those you consider family, to come to harm, so I'll make sure that you don't."

            "Thank you. I know I already said it, but still. Thank you," I smile to myself and Mr. Morrill gives a short you're welcome and a goodbye and we hang up. I get off the phone and open the door with a big smile on my face. "Don't worry about it. I guess that I have more allies than I thought, because Mr. Coleman gave me the reassurances that everything is about to be taken care of. I need to make sure the staff knows that there will be guests in the morning."

            "We'll take care of that, but, what do you mean that it's all taken care of? Mr. Coleman only has one team that he can speak for," Callum asked me and I smiled.

            "He may only have one team, but that doesn't mean that others don't have access to other teams," I give a wink and gesture towards the bathroom. "I'll tell you after my shower."

            "Oh tell us now," Vlad says and I giggle. "We don't like you keeping a secret, you said you were over that."  
            "Oh fine. Mr. Coleman gave me two of Mr. Morrill's numbers. I called him and he said that he'd take care of it, free of charge," I respond to their probing.

            "That doesn't make sense, there's always some kind of charge with the Academy," Callum gets lost in thought and I rush to the shower. I was in serious need of going to bed, and soon at that.

            I took a long shower and changed into a nightgown that I wouldn't have any chance at being embarrassed if seen in it by many people. It was the nightgown of a princess. I went into the main room with my hair now damp and in two French braids. I said goodnight to each of the boys and they all responded in kind. I went to bed with the door left open and quickly drifted off to sleep.

            The next morning I had all of the boys in my room with me. Some on my bed and others on the floor or in chairs. I got up and padded over to the bathroom. Once I was done in the bathroom I went back out to check on them all. Realizing that they were all exhausted I sat in the sitting room after getting ready. I put on my favorite show with subtitles and no sound. Eventually, about halfway through one of my episodes, Vlad and James come out rubbing their eyes.

            "We got cold. Why didn't you wake us up?" Vlad asks me and I giggle at his blatant whining.

            "Because none of you ever wake me up when you do, so I figured I'd let you all sleep in today. For the sake of all of your lost beauty rest," I jokingly mock him.

            "Well I don't need any beauty rest, but you may have made the right call for Vlad here. Ugh," James winked at me and began laughing.

            "Hey! Oh to hell with it, you got me this time, just wait, I can joke too," Vlad laughs along with us. Callum comes in bleary eyed and groggy.

            "What's with all the laughing? It's early," Callum complains.

            "Sorry Callum, they got up and complained that I didn't wake them when I woke up. You'd all wake up and be alert if something happened, but nothing should. Anyways, I suppose all of you should start waking up now," I look at my watch and see it's almost nine thirty. "I'm sure the other teams or whatever will be here soon enough. Let's go wake up the rest of them." They all nod and help me wake the others. It didn't take long before they were all ready and we were eating breakfast in the dining room downstairs. We were joking around when the doorbell rang. I stood up and went to the door which Greer was already answering.

            "Yes, how may I help you?" Greer asked whoever stood on the other side of the door.

            "We are here to see a miss Scarlet Nightingale and a group of guys that she is with often. May we see them," One man up front asked and before Greer could respond, I spoke up.

            "Yes, you may. Greer please let them in. Since there are many of you, we shall speak in one of the larger dining rooms. Stella, please have our meals moved to dining hall one. And Martha, please bring these fine people whatever refreshments they ask for, so long as it is legal of course," I turn upon reaching the room that I would meet so many of them, and smile. "Welcome to Nightingale manor, ladies and gentlemen, we will be discussing everything in here. We will have no interruptions and no prying eyes, or ears. All the staff that will be coming and going was hired with the utmost trust, and will only be in the room twice." I open the double doors with grandeur and sit at the head of the table.

            "You're this Scarlet Nightingale person?" the one from earlier spoke up first as the boys all sat down around me.

            "Yes, she is. Is there a problem? Because we were told these were orders from rather high up," Callum spoke up. Everyone shut up when staff entered. Stella brought me and the boys our food from earlier, with the help of Greer and a couple others, and Martha went around taking the orders of every one of my guests. They left saying that the orders of the guests would be in there shortly. One of them mumbled how long it would take and I laughed...hard.

            "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that not a joke? I may have a twisted sense of humor after having my life threatened so many times in the last month or so," my laughing died almost instantly. "The food and drinks that all of you asked for should be here within ten minutes, if that. My staff is rather large. And it will all be brought in at once. The only disruptions that we should receive beyond that point would be emergencies or people who won't go away causing my staff to have to come and get me. All of my staff are under strict orders that I am not to be disturbed when I am talking with you all today unless it is of the utmost importance that they do. So I apologize if I am a bit curt, or a bit off kilter at times during this meeting. I have been raped, beaten, choked, and who knows what else, since the moment I moved to South Carolina. The only bright part of my time here has been these nine boys, and a select few others from The Academy. So please, do go ahead and judge me during our time together. Decide if you are willing to take on this assignment, because I am no warden, and none of you are prisoners. If you don't think you can handle or will like this job, then get out while you still can. But I don't want to hear any whining about how unhappy you are if you do accept, because it was entirely your decision." I announced to the dead silent room. The boys I have known during all of this smiled at me, while the others all stared in shock.

            The food came while they were all recovering, granted it was only about a minute. After all of the staff had left, one woman let out a small chuckle.

            "You've been through all of that in the past few weeks and you're still standing on your own two feet? Well I'm convinced. You sure that you're not an Academy girl?" the one who chuckled smirked at me and I had a soft smile.

            "I can answer that last question. Sorry that I'm late everyone, I had a few last minute things to clear up with Mr. Morrill before this meeting," Mr. Coleman walked in with a bright smile. "To answer your question Kala, she's a potential Academy member. The only thing really in her way is her own intelligence and her health."

            "Mr. Coleman, I didn't expect to see you here this morning," I smiled at him along with the boys.

            "Well I am your main benefactor, and my team was the first on your case. However, I am mostly here as eyes and ears for Mr. Morrill today. Scarlet, once everything is cleared up here, Mr. Morrill was hoping to have a cup of tea with you at his home. Of course, whoever is to be your guards at the time will be with you," Mr. Coleman smiles warmly at me. Almost like I would think a god parent would.

            "Well, I'd be happy to do so. Would you like anything to eat or drink? I can have Greer or one of the other girls bring you something," I smile at him and he shakes his head.

            "Not now, but thank you. Now stop being so formal, many of these people will see you at your worst. Besides, I can tell you already played dutiful host and exasperated maiden in distress. You can let out your true colors around the Academy members here, all of them are trusted highly by Mr. Morrill," Mr. Coleman said and I nodded and relaxed.

            "Well then all I have left to say for now is. I am in your hands, the boys that have been my Academy team since I moved here basically, will handle most of the logistics as I am not going to understand half of what goes on here today. I will however put in some things when it's needed," I slouch as I finally begin to relax. "Now I am starving so I am going to finish my breakfast."

            The discussions flew around me. What the pay was like, what schedules would be, rules on the teams at any given time, and so on and so forth. Mr. Coleman answered things that my boys couldn't, and my boys answered the rest. It was Derek who demanded that at least one female be with me at all times unless it was his team. They are the ones who I inexplicably trust, and most men can still give me PTSD at times if there aren't women nearby or the boys. They told them that there would be down time, room and board while on the job, and that if anything were to go wrong I had an emergency line to each of them on my phone. I mostly stayed out of it but I could tell that they all felt that it was best. Though towards the end they all began arguing and I eventually couldn't take it anymore.

            "ENOUGH!!!" I shouted and the entire room went quiet. "If you have a debate about my preferences I am right here to ask directly. But the thing is, I am not going to deal with you all arguing like this. My health has already been mentioned, and one thing to add to that is my ability to get a migraine with ease. So if you could all calm down and talk about this like adults, using normal tones, we could avoid that. Thus avoiding these nine knuckle heads freaking out over me, along with Mr. Coleman for all I know, and the blame game getting played. Your arguing will get you nowhere at this rate, so shut up and discuss it like adults or I'll throw each and every person who begins shouting again into the pond out back to cool off. Am I understood?" I was met with a multitude of nods and gaping looks of awe. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get some pain killers to prevent one nasty mother fucker of a migraine from making its way to the surface."

            I left and when I got back everyone was chummy and schedules were being handed out. Mr. Coleman came to me with a big smile on his face.

            "Way to show your true colors. And show them that you won't put up with their nonsense. The pond outback was a nice touch by the way," Mr. Coleman gave a wink at the end and I chuckled a little.

            "Thank you, so when are we going to meet Mr. Morrill for tea," I asked with a big smile on my face at how fast everyone moved on.

            "Just as soon as the room clears out of everyone but your team and first guards, and you are properly introduced. Then I'll take you over, but I am only to bring you. He has his own guards and wants this to be as private as today. So I'll be elsewhere having that food and drink you offered earlier. You two get to have your time alone, just like everyone here will have with you at one point or another," Mr. Coleman smiled at me and I smiled back.

            "Sounds like a plan," I respond and go sit down with the boys who were finishing handing out the schedules.

            "Is that migraine taken care of Scarlet Baby?" Vlad asks me and I giggle. "What, it's a perfectly valid question. We were all worried about you."

            "It's nothing, and I'm fine. Migraine successfully avoided. It just took a couple of pills and the idea was a thing of the past. But I wasn't kidding earlier, if they start yelling again, I will throw them in the pond," I smirk at the end.

            "We don't doubt it for a second Scarlet, though knowing you, they'd be more like dragged and thrown off balance into the pond," Derek laughed and so did all of the boys.

            "You laugh now, but my offer also extends to you guys. The only exceptions are during fights and situations where yelling is generally accepted. Arguments with others is a no can do," I laugh along with them until it sinks in what I said and then I was the only one really laughing. "Have fun boys."

            "You are one scary girl," Alex chuckles and puts his arm around me in a friendly way. "But you are also awesome, so we forgive you."

            "Ha, thanks Alex. You guys almost done? Cause you all need to go home and rest, and I have a meeting," I smile softly at them and they sigh.

            "Yeah, just a couple more. Then we'll introduce you to your team for the day," Jeremy tells me and I slump in the chair. This should be interesting.

            I wait and the boys finish in just a couple of minutes. The room clears aside from a team of six people, two of which are women. They approached me and I smiled at them. Each of this first group nodded to me and then turned towards Mr. Coleman.

            "Scarlet, meet your first team. They are a bit transplanted, but know each other. The girls are both on their own team and each of these boys are one of my own. Meet Lance, Vince, Harry, Mark, Jennifer, and Kala. At lease Jennifer or Kala will be with you at all times, if not both of them. They are all skilled and will protect you with everything they have," Mr. Coleman smiled at me and clasped my shoulder.

            "It's nice to meet all of you. Now I suppose we all have places to be. If I am correct my security team is coming with me to Mr. Morrill's and staying outside. While the boys each go their ways," I smile softly and the others nod. "Well then, I suppose we should get going."

            We go to the cars outside and the boys each get in a couple while I get in my limo with Mr. Coleman, Jennifer, and Kala. The other four security team members get in a black hummer behind us and we go to Mr. Morrill's estate. Once we get there, the door is opened for us and I am greeted by staff members and taken to a lovely greenhouse garden sunroom with tea set up on a white metalwork table with matching chairs. The servant told me that Mr. Morrill would be there momentarily and that I was to wait here. My guards were instructed to stay outside the room and Mr. Morrill wasn't long at all.

            "Miss. Nightingale, it's been a while. How are you?" Mr. Morrill asks with a surprisingly loving smile.

            "I'm good Mr. Morrill, but please call me Scarlet. And how are you?" I reciprocate.

            "Oh, I'm fine. However I have things that I needed to discuss with you. I know that you are curious as to why I've been so keen on keeping you safe, and I figured you deserve an explanation. Scarlet, we are family," Mr. Morrill tells me and I do a double take.

            "What do you mean, family? I have met most of my family, they're in Arizona," I shake my head, unbelieving.

            "But not all of your family. I know your mother told you that her father died before you were born, but that's just what they decided to say when I refused to retire. It was easier for the family if I were simply dead to them. But no matter how you look at it Scarlet, I am your grandfather. You even have my eyes," Mr. Morrill told me and I was shocked. Thinking back, it all made sense. Mr. Coleman attempting to recruit me, my parents refusal to talk about my grandfathers career much, and the lavish house and staff provided for us, even more lavish for me.

            "But, why not sooner? And why not find my brothers, especially my oldest brother who you had such a special bond with? And why not tell me sooner. I've gone so long without a good family, where were you?" I questioned.

            "I was here, unaware of your existence for the better part of your life. You see, your grandmother and I bought the house in Arizona so our children wouldn't be raised in the Academy, but I had to travel back to the headquarters often. When I began getting to retirement age, they all began hassling me to do so. I refused and your grandmother insisted on a separation and never having anything to do with me again. Your mother never knew where the headquarters was located, and neither did your grandmother or your father, but they did know me, and they knew Mr. Coleman. Mr. Coleman was originally your godfather, he broke away from the family when he discovered what had happened between us and he entered The Academy. After a couple of years, he worked his way high enough to gain my attention and we met up. He told me about you, by that time you were already on your way to being six years old. I began to search for you and Mr. Coleman helped me. He knew that your parents wouldn't recognize him by his new name and that he had aged enough that he would be unrecognizable. So, he came up with a plan to get you to me. I wanted to know my granddaughter, so I had to find you. Your older brothers only knew that I had betrayed the family and decided to write me off as well. I reached out to both of them once they were eighteen. But they both said to go away, and that their grandfather was dead. So I bided my time until your whereabouts was found. Your brothers are really what caused us to find you. By then we had seen what your parents were being like, so we knew we had to have a protection clause in their contract. So I did everything in my power to protect you. Though, I suppose I failed. I promise you my dear, I will not allow you to be hurt further. Your parents can be let back in your life whenever you wish, but I will always be here for you, now that I have found you. Because of that, I will devote Academy resources to keeping you safe. I am funding you a great amount, Mr. Coleman is just the official benefactor," Mr. Morrill told me, and I teared up.

            "You really are my grandfather aren't you?" I asked teary eyed and shaking a little and he nodded.

            "Please feel free to call me whatever you like my dear," my grandfather smiled a watery smile at me and I jumped up and hugged him, crying in his lap with his petting my hair.

            "Grandpa!!" I cried and he simply made soothing sounds as he stroked my hair.


	11. Chapter 10: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I really had a hard time finishing this story. I know the chapter might feel a bit rushed but it was the best I could do for now. I was so over do to update that I forced myself to write this. I might go back and make it better at a later date but for now here's the end to The Academy: The Rose Thorn Series.

Chapter 10

The End

 

            I spent at least an hour crying in my grandfathers’ lap before he cupped my chin and smiled as my tears slowed down. He kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him before he began guiding me to stand and he stands in front of me. We smile at each other a little while longer before he hugs me.

            “Scarlet, I will always be just a phone call away if you need me. From now on, I promise that I won’t disappear for you ever again. I choose to be your family, and I hope you’ll choose the same,” Mr. Morrill whispers in my ear and I chuckle slightly.

            “Well, family is a choice after all, not an obligation. And family always come first,” I smile at him and he tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I’m escorted out of the greenhouse to where my guards are and Mr. Morrill smiles at me once more, this one a bit sadder.

            “I have work to do still. But you know how to get a hold of me when you need to. My assistant will always let you through and if that line is busy you can call my direct line. Now I expect all of you to guard her as if she were your own bird. I don’t want even a whiff of danger reaching her am I clear?” Mr. Morrill tells my guards and they nod. “And Scarlet you can use my first name if you want.”

            “Grandpa Scott it is then,” I smile at him again and he kisses my cheek before going to work. I smile and turn to my guards who stare at me wide eyed. “What?”

            “GRANDPA Scott, heck you can call Mr. Morrill Scott. What is going on?” Kala questions and I chuckle before answering.

            “Well we just spent the last hour in a family reunion. It turns out my family has been lying to me my whole life, my grandfather on my mothers’ side is not dead. I don’t think going into further detail however is a good idea when my boys don’t even know anything yet. So forgive me if I stop the explanation there,” I smile and we go run around for a time and I work on my homework. Ultimately it’s an interesting experience, having body guards, but I’m pretty sure they’ll even follow me around at school tomorrow, but that’ll be a different team. There should be multiple teams in rotation so I’m not too worried about them all getting overly exhausted. I feel better knowing that I have some good family member out there.

            The next day I saw the guys again when I went to school with my second team looking after me. There were plenty of negative comments about my having body guards, however said body guards shut those commenting up rather quickly. Now we just had to account for my parents, and those targeting me. I took my worries to the guys and they smiled sadly at me.

            “We know Scarlet, but for now all we can do is bring in some extra hands to help keep you safe. None of us feel comfortable with you being alone right now. Alright Scarlet Baby?” Vlad tells me and I nod. And tell them that when we can, we should all talk in private.

            “I found out why Mr. Morrill helped us and I thought that you would like to know. But we don’t need everyone there is knowing that reason,” I tell them and the guys all nod.

            “I promise Scarlet; we’ll give you the chance to tell all of us at once. For now, enjoy as close to alone time as you can get,” Derek tells me smiling.

            “Okay, but it’ll be weird for a while to not have you over every day,” I smile softly.

            “We can still come over; we just can’t stay all day. We can cover for each other,” Ashton comments.

            “I know but it will still be weird. You were sleeping in the same room as me recently. I suppose I just will miss you at night,” I smile sadly at them.

            “We know, but we’ll just have to deal with it for now,” Alex smiles back at me.

            We went to class and got through the day waiting to go back to my place for a while where I told them about Mr. Morrill being my grandpa. We hang out in my game room until they have to go and we all say goodbye. I went to my room and got comfortable in front of the TV. Suddenly there’s a gun to my head and rope going around me.

            “If you scream we’ll shoot,” the person tying me up says.

            “If you shoot you’ll definitely go to jail, what with all the guards here and all. There’s no way that you’ll get away with this,” I respond.

            “Shut up bitch! Not one word from you,” the guy with the gun says so I shrug and scream at the top of my lungs. Getting shot will be worth it if it means they don’t get away with this. The door bursts open just as a shot is fired. There’s a ringing in my ear and a pain in my stomach. He must have been shocked and misfired or something. There’s shouting and I collapse is the scuffle. The las thing I see is the shoes of one of my guards as they rush towards me just before I black out.

 

 

 

 

            A week later I wake up. There was a pain in the right side of my stomach that pulls me out of my slumber. As my eyes flutter open I see the worried faces of all the guys. They’re all sitting or standing around with pensive faces, like they regret something or are thinking too hard about something. I go to sit up.

            “Hey, no you don’t you’ll open your stitches, lay down,” the second I tried to move Jeremy noticed and rushed right over to stop me. “James, go get Dr. Green. He needs to know that she’s awake.”

            “W-wha,” I clear my hoarse throat and try again. It’s still hoarse but now it’s intelligible. “What happened, last thing I remember is turning on the TV.”

            “You were shot Princess, it was really bad,” James informs me with a serious face.

            “Your parents had hired two hitmen to kidnap you and take you to them so they could take care of whatever else they had in store for you,” Callum fills in the rest and my memory resurfaces.

            “Oh, yeah,” was my simple reply.

            Dr. Green came in and checked my vitals among other things. He explained that the shot was bad enough to put me in a medically induced coma for a bit to help me heal. It took me hours to wake up once they stopped the coma. The bullet hit some of my liver which was badly damaged so I had to get part of it removed. Luckily livers grow back but it will take some time. But ultimately I saved myself by screaming like I did. It shocked the intruders and allowed me to not only survive but once they confessed under interrogation we also got my parents so I should be safe. A while later my grandpa came and he brought me flowers and sat with me for a while.

It all turned out well and eventually I became a part of the Academy. Being someone who’s gone through all of this before even joining makes me a big deal, but I’m still with my boys. I do however often go on my own ops, almost always a night. My code name became Moon Child, and my enemies know me as the Scarlet Moon. Grandpa has slated me to become his successor so I am familiarizing myself with all the Academy members, though I don’t meet most of them. When I’m home I still have a security detail and I have to shake them for ops. Grandpa Scott does not like when they try and follow me because it risks my ops. He is working on finding the right couple of people that can guard me without risking anything. That means a maximum of two guards, and they are to stay back unless necessary to interfere. I work hard day in and day out maintaining my cover as an executive in Mr. Colemans business, which means I can come and go as I please, and I was put in charge of figuring out the hospital stuff. Oh, and I also did get my RN, so I am a nurse part time. But I had to make sure it was with the Academy hospital or things could have gotten bad. Today I’m hanging with my boyfriend who I’m sure we all saw coming, Vlad. He was so sweet throughout all of this and truly became my biggest pillar of stability. The boys all agreed that Vlad was the only one who loved me as much as he did and so there were never hard feelings so they are still going strong as a team. I’m just not allowed to be a permanent member of the team. Doesn’t mean we don’t go on smaller ops together that don’t require much stealth. And we still hang out all the time, they’re just usually my guards as well when we do since I’m the Academy president’s heir and all. So yeah, that’s my story. I never complained about moving again, after all it was the best thing to ever happen to me.


End file.
